I'll Fly Away
by belladrake
Summary: Please R&R What if Bella were a 38 year old divorced women and Edward were a much younger mega-moviestar? They meet on a flight and an immediate connection is formed. After two weeks in paradise can their love survive in the "real" world.
1. Chapter 1

**I cant believe Im doing this, I have never been this**

**spontaneous, and frankly, it scares me to death. I've changed my**

**mind a thousand times and if it wasn't for my best friend Alice, I**

**would have canceled this trip all together. She told me yesterday**

**"you're going on this trip, if I have to drug you and carry you on the**

**plane myself". I guess Alice is sick of seeing me wallow in my**

**pathetic life and simply moving through the motions everyday. I can't**

**blame her really, I am pretty depressing to be around these days. I**

**have hit a major slump and know deep inside this trip will do me a**

**world of good. My life isn't really that bad but I find myself at 38 with a**

**divorce under my belt and two nearly grown children, lacking**

**something. For 17 years I gave myself whole heartedly to my**

**marriage and raising my two beautiful children. I loved being a stay at**

**home mom and wife, it was a wonderful life, for awhile. Things**

**between Paul and I had slowly gotten strained. We spoke very little**

**about anything important and our sex life was non existent, so when I**

**found out that he was seeing another women, I honestly wasn't that**

**surprised. It took me a year to get over the grief of the divorce and**

**the only thing that helped ease my pain was the support and love of**

**our children. My son Chad was a rock for me at that time and always**

**stayed close, in case I needed him to lean on. It took awhile before**

**he would even look at his father, but time eventually healed his hurt**

**and he and Paul now have a great relationship, of that, I am truely**

**thankful. My daughter Sasha is a typical rebelious teenager with**

**identity issues of her own. She has a very tight circle of friends and a**

**sometime boyfriend named Mike. She thinks I'm stupid and can't**

**possibly understand any of the feelings she's having. Needless to**

**say, we are having a hard time communicating right now. I think she**

**blames me for her dad leaving us and I guess I blame myself some**

**too. Maybe I wasn't enough for Paul. Maybe I should have tried**

**more. Maybe I didn't look sexy enough. Whatever the reasons, it was**

**over and I had to take this time to figure out just who I am now. I was**

**so excited the day I booked my room at the very exclusive and**

**expensive resort in the Florida keys, but now I'm not so sure I can get**

**on that plane and go. It took all of my savings and hotel reward**

**points to pay for this trip so there really is no turning back now.**

**I absolutely hate flying, it terrifies me. I had a few**

**drinks while waiting for the flight but if this nervousness doesn't get**

**better I might have to pop one of the 5mg valumnes in my purse. I**

**haven't flown alot and the times I did I couldn't wait to touch the**

**ground. I have such control issues that it is very hard for me to let**

**someone else take my life in their hands, especially at thirty**

**thousand feet. If I can just get to my seat and close my eyes until we**

**land, I might be alright. I was lucky that someone cancelled their first**

**class seat because, for a small upcharge, I now get to fly first class.**

**I'll take that as a good omen eventhough I believe in a plane crash its**

**the first class section that usually gets destroyed. Oh well, I wont**

**think of that. This is the first day of a different outlook on life and a**

**more spontaneous attitued. As I sit in my seat with hands gripping**

**the arm rest hard enough to see the whites on my knuckles, I hear a**

**small comotion going on behind me. Of course, I don't turn around to**

**look I'm much to busy trying to control my breathing and keep my**

**eyes closed. When my seat mate squeezes by me to take their seat I**

**dont even look up. I'm telling myself in my head "you can do this, you**

**can do this", in hopes that it actually works. Its funny how your other**

**senses take over when you've lost another. With my eyes closed I**

**have a supreme sense of smell and I can smell all the other things**

**around me on the plane. Someone just walked by that smelled like**

**coconut and almond, nice. Now I smell the air coming out of my**

**ovehead vent and mixed within is a nice masculine smell. Its a citrus**

**and sandlewood scent, its my new seat mate. I dare not look, afraid if**

**I do the sense of calm will evaporate and I'll fall to pieces.**

**Twenty minutes into my flight and I feel calm**

**enough to finally open my eyes. When I do it makes me extremely**

**dizzy and it takes me a few minutes to get my bearings. As the**

**stewardess comes by I ask for a club soda and decide to take a pill**

**after all. Not wanting to appear like a drug head I go to the tiny**

**bathroom to swallow the pill and return to my seat. As I'm halfway**

**into my gossip magazine I hear my seat mate shift out of his nap. I**

**still have't looked at him so when he leans over and quietly says, "Do**

**those magazines really stimulate the brain? I really don't care for**

**actors myself, a very selfish lot", it shocks me. I look up and for the**

**first time notice the absolute beauty of his eyes. The almost**

**transparent blue of them hypnotises me and draw me in immediately.**

**As I try to think of a witty reply I'm struck at the familularity of his**

**face. I've seen his brown wavy locks and strong jaw line before, if**

**only in my dreams. Not sure what to say I simply continue in my**

**magazine and realize the very page I am turned to in the magazine**

**holds the answer. Its him, Edward Cullen, the Edward Cullen of**

**the movies. I've seen him hundreds of times in some of my favorite**

**movies and here he sits right beside me in the first class section of**

**this plane. No way, it can't be. It must be someone that strongly**

**resembles Edward, it can't be him. Things like this don't happen to**

**me. I simply reply "I wouldn't know anything about actors, as to if they**

**are selfish or not but I do like looking at the pictures."**

**With a chuckle he says, "Oh believe me love, they are a very selfish**

**group. I should know."**

**"So I guess you're an actor then?" I reply. No way was I going to let**

**him know that I suspected who he was, I still wasn't sure myself that**

**he wasn't a look alike trying to impress.**

**"Yes, I've done a few films. Nothing earthshattering, but a few." he**

**whispers with a smile.**

**I'm nearly taken away with the smile and at this point I could care**

**less if he is the real Edward Cullen or a look alike, I just want to sit**

**and look at his angelic face and hear the British accent in his voice.**

**As I pull myself away from his gaze and think of something sensible**

**to say, a large man in a black suit walks to our seats and leans down**

**to whisper something in his ear. He immediately stands and follows**

**the official looking man down the aisle as my heart sinks. While he's**

**gone I start thinking just how stupid I'm behaving. I'm 38 years old**

**and this young man can't be older than 24, thats just wrong. He**

**wouldn't be interested in me anyway, I'm middle aged and a little out**

**of shape. So I'll just enjoy the coversation and hopefully get a picture**

**to prove to everyone that I really did meet a movie star. Things are**

**definately looking up for me. Ten minutes later he comes back to his**

**seat. As he takes his seat, I'm once again struck by the gracefullness**

**of his movements. So rarely do I see a man with such confidance**

**and assurance. He leans over and again I catch the faint scent of his**

**cologne. "I apologize for the disturbance, but Emmett often needs me**

**to approve papers and trivial things, and he insists it be done in**

**private." He says**

**"Oh, thats alright, no problem", is all I can think to say.**

**The flight to Florida now seems way to short all of the sudden as the**

**minutes tick by as we talk to one another. Edward appears very**

**interested in my life, and I feel so very comfortable in his presence**

**that I disclose so much more about my life than I should. Now that**

**I've spilled my life story, I turn to him and smile. "I miss this, you**

**know?" He says, "it's not often that I get to sit and speak with**

**someone that truely cares about what I have to say. I get so tired of**

**people trying to say what they think I want to hear, insted of what**

**they really mean. Please don't misunderstand me, I love my life, but**

**often I miss the way my life use to be."**

**He continues to tell me of his happy childhood in England, and how**

**his parents provided a very warm and caring environment for he and**

**his older sister, Rosalee. He says those were some of the best times**

**in his life and that his child hood was full of laughter and love. As he**

**speaks I can see the sparkle in his eyes and the memories flood from**

**his words almost enough for me to touch. Its as if he's been**

**transported back to that time in his life again. He says the decision to**

**move to the states was based on a family trip taken when his sister**

**was eighteen and looking at colleges. For a month the family**

**traveled southern California looking at different colleges and it was**

**during this time that he had fallen in love with it. He loved the warmth**

**and sun of the area as well as the beaches and palm trees, it just felt**

**free to him. While the family was in California, Edward would go**

**watch amature plays put on by the local college students in an**

**abandoned warehouse. Here he was accepted into the small troupe**

**and even asked to perform when a student was out. He came to**

**quickly love the stage and decided acting was the career for him. As**

**his time in California came to an end he felt a deep sadness at**

**having to return home, but at fifteen, he was still a minor and he**

**knew his parents would never allow him to stay behind. Fate**

**intervened when Rosalee made the decision to attend colledge at**

**UCLA. For the next year he had Rosalee send him the local paper so he could**

**scour he ads for acting jobs and by the time he was sixteen he had a**

**full time job at the local grocery store. He saved every dime he made**

**and soon had enough for a one way ticket to California. Edwards**

**parents finally relented and agreed to let him go, with the assurance**

**that Rosalee would look after him. Within a month of being in California**

**he auditioned for a small part in an independant film and got the role.**

**From that point on his career had taken off and smaller parts soon**

**led into leading roles in blockbuster films, thus giving him a popularity**

**only dreamed of. He was followed and mobbed anywhere he went**

**and had a throng of fans that followed him everywhere taking**

**pictures, it was very exciting. He had not been home often since**

**moving to the states and eventhough his life was fantastic, he still**

**missed the simplicity of his old life.**

**As the plane touches down, I realize that I'm not nervous at all**

**anymore, and I don't want the flight to end. As all the passengers**

**start to exit the plane, I'm reluctant to get out of my seat. I feel as if**

**an unspoken bond has been formed with this beautiful young man,**

**but in my insecurity, I simply rise and follow the other passengers**

**toward the exit. I feel a hand touch my arm as I reach the door and**

**as I turn around his arms bring me into a hug. "Thank you", he says.**

**"I have never enjoyed a commercial flight more." I give him a tight**

**squeeze, then ask for a photo and turn and walk away. As I walk**

**through the airport I smile to myself, as I hear murmurings of a big**

**movie star on one of the flights. I turn to see if Edward had yet been**

**bombarded with his fans and realize that he has slipped on a hoodie**

**with the hood up and dark glasses, so as not to be recongnized. At**

**that moment I'm filled with a sense of sadness for him and imagine**

**how it would feel to never be able to show yourself in public without a**

**mob of fans surrounding.**

**With an extra spring in my step I head for the car**

**rental booth to pick up the sporty convertable I had reserved. Its**

**absolutely perfect and with the keys and GPS in my hand I hit the**

**road. How free I feel to be in a strange town where no one knows**

**who I am, nor do they care. The wind blows my hair and I can taste**

**the salt in the hot humid air. The white beach and blue ocean are**

**such a beautiful site that it nearly takes my breath away. As I laugh**

**out loud, I press the accelerator to the floor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**This place is amazing. It is something only dreamed**

**of and I can't believe I'm really here. As I walk into the lobby, I see**

**stark white couches strewn all about with matching chairs. Pillows in**

**blue hues are scattered all around to add a splash of color and the**

**white washed floor gives a very light airy feeling. In the middle of the**

**vast room stands a massive stone fireplace and all along the back**

**wall are windows from floor to ceiling, showing the amazing pool and**

**beyond that the deep green ocean. All of the employees wear white**

**shorts and blue golf shirts and cater to your every whim. I had never**

**stayed at a resort before. When I was a child my family came to the**

**beach every year, we always rented a small little beach house. One**

**of my fondest memories of childhood include the Florida beaches. I**

**can remember walking on the beach at dusk with out flashlights,**

**looking for crab. Dad would catch a basket full of crabs and we would**

**all rush back to the house and cook them right up, with drawn butter**

**on the side. I hope being here will transport me back to that time,**

**when life was more simple and innocent. I could already feel the**

**tension in my neck ease.**

**I walked into the suite and the first thng I saw was a**

**four poster, king sized bed. Its sitting right in the middle of the room**

**and I wonder if I've accidentally been given a honeymoon suite. A**

**pair of french doors are open to a veranda and the beach just**

**beyond. The room is so light and airy with goose down blankets and**

**6 fluffy pillows on the bed. I'm tempted to lie down but instead walk**

**into the small sitting area off of the bedroom. This room also has**

**french doors opened to the beach. It also includes a flat screen**

**television, chaise lounge and a small love seat covered in a beautiful**

**green chintz pattern. It was utterly feminine and just perfect for me.**

**All of the sudden as I gaze at the sea, Im overtaken with emotion and**

**start crying. I'm not sure why this moment has captured me so, but it**

**really feels good to let my guard down for awhile.**

**I unpack my bags and realize I haven't eaten all day**

**and Im starving. For the first time in my life I order room service, a**

**chef salad and sweet iced tea. I decide to take my meal on the**

**veranda and watch the waves roll in and out. The gulls make their**

**sweet music as they dip and dive for their evening meal too. In the**

**distance I hear soft music playing and wonder if someone is having a**

**party or celebration and I'm tempted to go and seek it out. Of course**

**I won't. My insecurity keeps me in my room.**

**When did I become so insecure, I wonder. In my**

**younger years I was so spontaneous and afraid of nothing. I had no**

**problem making friends and always the life of the party. I had alot of**

**boyfriends and would dispose of them for the slightest fault. Once**

**Paul and I married and the children came along, I lost my girlsih**

**figure and totally enveloped myself in taking care of everyone, but**

**myself. Over the years I've put on a few pounds and my face has a**

**few more lines in it, but I think I still look attractive, just more mature.**

**I really hope the next two weeks will bring me back to the woman I**

**used to be, the woman that would have walked down the beach to**

**find out where the music was coming from.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sleep very restless that first night and decide to

book myself a massage and facial. The last time I had a massage it

was wonderfull and am so excited to have another one. I walk into

the spa and it is dimly lit with soothing water sounds being piped in

throught the speakers. I'm shown to a dressing room where I wrap a

towel around my body, and then order a mimosa to help myself relax.

For some reason I'm feeling anxious and I know that I am out of my

comfort zone here. I close my eyes and start to relax when my

mousseus calls me back. I follow him to a soft room that is painted in

earth tones. He introduces himself as Alex and for a split second I

blush at the thought of his hands on my body. Halfway into the

massage I totally relax and give myself over to his hands.

I feel so rejuvinated as I walk back to my room and

think to myself "A girl could sure get use to this kind of treatment."

Once in the room Idecide to call home and check on the children. I

have just gotten a new phone, its one of the kind that you can

network on, but I still havent figured out all of the buttons. I press

buttons trying to get my address book to pop up when the picture of

Edward and I at the airport shows up on the screen. Such a strange

encounter and it feels as if it didn't even happen at all. I look at his

friendly smile and think about how lucky I was to have met him, and

if it were'nt for the photo no one would even believe I had met him.

I call Paul and after speaking with both of the kids I

realize that they are fine, and with a promise to call back tomorrow I

hang up. My next call is to Alice, my best friend. I tell her all about the

resort and my room and just how wonderful it is to be here. I also

thank her for making me come to Florida, because if it hadn't been

for her urging me to come I more than likely would have canceled. I

decide not to tell her about meeting Edward because for some

reason I wanted to keep that my little secret to myself for now. We

chat for thirty minutes and after I hang up, I realize how lucky I am to

have her. She has been my friend for twelve years and we have been

through just about anything two people could go through. She held

my hand all through my divorce and I held her hand through hers.

When she lost her youngest child in a swimming accident I held her

as she cried for months, blaming herself. We have a bond that no

one but us can understand.

My plan for the rest of the day is to sit by the ocean

and read, and do absolutely nothing else. I slip on my new swim suit

and wonder if I made the right decision in buying it. I had boldly

selected a bright pink two-piece just for this trip but now looking at

myself in the mirror I wonder if I can pull this off, eventhough I had

lost ten pounds. My skin is a nice bronze hue and despite the

thickness in my thighs, My stomach is till fairly flat, and I feel as

though I still look pretty good for a woman of my age. I put on the

sorong, wide brimmed hat and grab the book and head out the door.

The adarondak lounge chairs are lined up like little

soldiers facing the sea and I pick one further down the beach, away

from most of the people. The day is gorgeous with bright blue skies

and a nice breeze coming off the water and I watch the people as

they walk the white sand. Alot of families pass by and I can hear the

laughter of the small children as they frolic in the water. It takes me

back to a time when my life had been easier and I still had little ones

at home. I was so happy then.

I married Paul when I was almost twenty-two and

he was the love of my life. He would look at me like I was the only

woman in the world and I was enraptured by his love of me. Shortly

after we married I got pregnant with Chad and I was simply delighted

to have a child. He was the most beautiful baby and once he was

over the colic, he was my entire world. I would sit on the floor with

him for hours playing with his trains and cars and I he smiled all the

time. Paul made enough money for me to stay home with Chad but it

came at a price. Chad took his first steps when Paul was away on

business. He had his first week of preschool while Paul was away on

business. He fell off the couch and broke his leg when Paul was

away on business. So many things Paul missed while pursuing his

career and soon I came to hate his career and resent him. When

Chad was three I discovered I was pregnant with my daughter

Sasha. Once again I was elated to have another child and thought

that maybe things could change between Paul and I if I had another

baby, I was wrong. My pregnancy went perfect and her delivery just

as well. She was he most beautiful child I had ever seen and so

happy. She always had a smile for me and my life was fantastic

because of my children. I completely emersed myself in my children

and in the process managed to neglect my marriage and we grew

further and further apart. Pauls abscence and my lonliness created a

huge gap that we just were'nt able to bridge. Our children grew and

thrived and I made their lives mine. Endless ball games and dance

recitals filled my days and by the time my children started having a

life of their own, I had totally lost mine. The infidelity of Paul was the

catalyst the ended our relationship for good and eventhough I didn't

really balme him for the affair, I just couldn't stay in the marriage any

longer. After the divorce, I found myself drowning in sadness and

anger. I felt as if I had given everything I had to my family and in

return had nothing left for myself. Sure my kids are still at home and

it will still be a few years before they leave home but when they do

leave what will I do with myself. I hope to have that question

somewhat answered before I leave Florida.

I've decided that tonight Im going to step out of my

comfort zone and go downstairs to the overpriced french restaraunt. I

can't remember ever eating a meal in a restaraunt by myself but

since Im on a road to discovery Ill go. I dress in a elegant knee length

dress and pair of high heels with a chunky silver necklace. I also

wear my hair up so the necklace can be seen and put on a little

perfume and walk to the restaraunt. The establishment is called Tres

Bella and is beautiful with colorful flowers all around. The hostess

seats me at a small back table and as I look at the menu I realize

that everthing is written in French and I have no idea what to order.

Thank goodness my waiter realizes my struggle and gives me a few

helpfull suggestions. I order a chicken dish and a glass of red wine

and it is one of the most delicious meals I have ever eaten. Now I

know why the food is so expensive, its worth every penny. After I

finish my meal I decide to have one last glass of wine before heading

back to my room. I look across the room and notice a very handsome

man sitting alone at a table and he looks at me and smiles. I smile

back then look away. It has been a very long time since I've had a

date but I really don't think Im ready for that yet, I decide its time to

leave for my room. Feeling a little drunk, I collapse onto the bed and

don't move until the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to take the day shopping but having very**

**little money and realizing I can't even afford a tee shirt in the over**

**priced boutiques, I decide to spend the day reading by the ocean. As**

**I sit and read I realize that I'm a bit bored and wonder if I will be able**

**to stand being by myself for the next two weeks. Maybe this journey**

**to find myself is really a big joke or maybe I'm just a boring person,**

**who knows. I turn to my book and read for the next hour when I see a**

**sudden shadow come over the page of my novel. I look up to see a**

**waiter by my side with a drink on a tray and he hands it to me. With a**

**smile he says, "I'm sorry to bother you, but the gentleman at the bar**

**would like you to have this drink". I look up at the cabana bar and**

**see a familiar face smiling back at me and my heart skips a beat, then**

**starts to pound wildly within my chest. I can hardly believe my eyes**

**as I see Edward Cullen sitting at the cabana with a drink in his hand**

**and a smile on his face. He's as handsome as I had remembered**

**and as I nod my head in appreciation he arises and starts to walk**

**over to me. My palms start sweating and I'm so nervous all the**

**sudden that I hope he doesn't see the fear in my eyes. He arrives by**

**my side and says "Well, hello there. Its my airplane girl, fancy seeing**

**you here, may I sit with you for awhile?"**

**I pray my voice isn't quivering as I say "of course, please do. Frankly**

**I'm shocked to see you here, I mean what are the chances of us**

**running into each other again?"**

**"I knew it was you the minute I came to the beach, I couldn't believe**

**it either. Very slim chance of us meeting again, unless you believe in**

**fate", he replies.**

**I think for a moment and tell him, "I've never been big on the whole**

**fate thing. I believe we create our own paths myself."**

**Edward and I make small talk for some time and he orders me**

**another drink. Come to find out he had plans to stay at the resort for**

**months now to rest after the release of his last movie. He said he**

**was exhausted and needed some time to rest and recharge and he**

**had heard the Florida beaches were beautiful. As our conversation**

**continued, his assistant appeared to remind him of an appointment**

**and he slowly stood to leave. "I apologize for leaving in the middle of**

**a conversation but if you will allow me to make it up to you, I would**

**enjoy continuing it tonight if you're free. My suite is on the top floor,**

**come by around ten, if thats not too late for you."**

**I hesitate, not sure what to say, when he interjects, "I apologize for**

**being so forward. If you're uncomfortable coming to my suite, I can**

**arrange for Emmett to be there as a chapperone, but I assure you I will**

**be the perfect gentleman. So far I haven't been found by the media**

**and I would like to keep it that way. Unfortunately the more I show**

**up outside of my room, the more of a chance that someone will**

**recognize me."**

**I say that I understand and tell him I would be happy to have a drink**

**with him in his suite.**

**I don't think I have ever been this nervous before,**

**not even on my wedding day. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around**

**the fact that I'm having drinks with Edward Cullen, trying to figure**

**out what to wear, how to fix my hair and if I should shave or not. The**

**only person that can help me with this is Alice, I'll call her. She always**

**has such a calming effect on me and she will be able to help me**

**decide what to wear too. I don't tell her who the date is with, I still**

**want that to remain my secret, but she is so excited by the fact that I**

**have a date at all because it has been so long for me. I tell her all**

**about my vacation thus far and how wonderful it has been and then I**

**thank her for making me come. If it had not been for her I would have**

**chickened out weeks ago. We both decide that I should wear my cute**

**little strapless sundress and flip flops and that I should definately**

**shave. I will wear the hair down also. Alice makes me promise to call**

**as soon as the date is over and after telling her I will, I hang up the**

**phone. I spend the rest of the evening trying to find something to**

**occupy my time and turn on the television, it looks like there is a**

**chance of showers later. I take a long hot bath and wash my hair and**

**as each minute passes I get more and more nervous. By the time Im**

**dressed and ready I can hardly breathe with anticipation and come**

**very close to canceling the date. I know if I do that I will regret it for a**

**very long time.**

**His suite is on the top floor of the resort and as I**

**stand in front of the door I can hardly make myself knock. Emmett**

**answers my knock and gives me a small smile as I walk into the**

**suite. He says a quick hello and quietly leaves, as the door closes I**

**have the urge to run after him and beg him to stay. Edwards suite**

**occupies the entire top floor of the resort and as I walk into the main**

**room I see a wall of windows overlooking the gulf. To the right is a**

**gourmet kitchen with a bar and to the left are what I assume to be the**

**bedrooms. Edward walks into the main room and greets me with a**

**hello. He is dressed in linen pants and a untucked white button down**

**shirt with no shoes. His eyes sparkle as he smiles at me and my**

**heart skips a beat at the sheer beauty of him. He asks, "would you**

**like a drink? I have beer and wine but if you would like something**

**else I can always send down for it."**

**I reply "wine will be fine, thank you". I watch as he opens the wine**

**and himself a beer and notice how greaceful he is in his movements,**

**I would be happy to sit and watch him all night. He sits beside me on**

**the sofa and with the press of a button the wall of windows open. I**

**can smell the salt in the air and hear the soothing waves below, its**

**magical. We talk of small things and I tell him about my life in**

**Alabama and he tells me of his last movie role. I can tell that he**

**truely loves his work as he talks excitedly of it. In the course of our**

**conversation he reveals that he is only twenty-eight years old and it makes**

**me want to cry. Why couldn't I have been born earlier? I tell him my**

**age and he simply says that he has always been attracted to older**

**women and I realize that he is flirting with me. He stands and says,**

**"its such a lovely night lets take a walk on the beach". How could I**

**say no?**

**The night is humid and the smell of ozone promises**

**rain. The tide is in and as we walk hand in hand his pants are wet up**

**to the knee. We walk mostly in silence for what seems like a mile and**

**up ahead we can hear the sounds of a calypso band and laughter. I**

**can smell steamed seafood and it makes my stomach growl with**

**hunger. Edward squeezes my hand and says, "lets go check it out,**

**sounds like fun. I'm really hungry too, what do you say?" He starts**

**jogging up the beach and I follow.**

**The pier has been strung with multi colored lights**

**and a calypso band plays a steel drum. A crowd of people dance to**

**the music and eat steamed crab and shrimp. The tables lining the**

**pier are covered in news paper and little mallots for breaking up the**

**crab shells. We find an empty table and get plates piled high with**

**crab. Edward looks at me and laughs a velvety laugh and says, "this**

**should be interesting. I've never shelled crab before, so I might need**

**your help."**

**"Sure I'll be happy to show you", I say as I bring the**

**mallot down hard onto a crab claw. "I can't believe you've never done**

**this before, I figured you ate seafood quite alot."**

**"Oh, I love seafood and eat it often but I've never**

**had to shell it myself. It does look like fun though", he says with a grin**

**and brings his mallot down.**

**I continue to show him how to break the shells open in order to get**

**the biggest pieces of meat when all the sudden my finger slides**

**down the side of a shell and slices open. Blood starts to run down my**

**arm and I frantically search for a napkin. Once the bleeding has**

**stopped, Edward takes my hand in his and looks at the cut. He**

**concludes that I will survive and he places a small kiss on the finger.**

**Its such an innocent gesture and yet I'm instantly aroused.**

**"Let's dance", he says suddenly and I agree. We**

**both move and sway to the steel drum and when the music slows we**

**do too, and he pulls me close. I can feel the scratchy, unshaven face**

**on my cheek and my heart starts racing once again. He softly**

**whispers in my ear "This has been one of the funnest nights I've ever**

**had."**

**"For me too, Edward. Thank you so much." I reply. He pulls back**

**ever so slightly and I feel his soft lips on mine. In that instant the**

**world stands still and I can't feel anything but my pounding heart and**

**his lips on mine. His lips part and I feel his wet tongue enter my**

**mouth as I swoon. As I react to his kiss he presses his body to mine**

**as a promise of things to come. Suddenly he pulls away and I catch**

**my breath.**

**The walk back to the resort is full of electricity and**

**all I can think about is his kiss and how I want it again. A gentile rain**

**starts to fall and thunder rolls in the distance and we start to jog back**

**to the resort. Before we can reach the resort a deluge of rain pours**

**down on us and when we reach the lobby I realize that I am soaking**

**wet and my dress is clinging to me in places that shouldn't be seen.**

**Embarassed, I cross my arms over my chest so my breast can't be**

**seen. Edward walks me to my room and as tempted as am to ask**

**him in, I refrain. I feel as if he's expecting that. I'm sure all women**

**throw themselves at him and I want to show him that I'm not like**

**other women. He places a quick kiss on my cheek and asks if he can**

**take me out tomorrow. He says he wants to show me one of his**

**favorite places and of course, I say yes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning major lemons from here on out.**

**Chapter 5**

**The next morning I wait in the lobby, when I see a red Mercedes pull**

**up with the top down. Edward smiles that beautiful smile and I melt. I**

**slide into the seat as he comes around to start the car. "I hope you**

**like to go fast", he says with a wink and devilish grin. As we race**

**along the road, I can see the ocean to my right with rows upon rows**

**of little cottages. Each is brightly painted in hues of pikl, turquois,**

**lime green aand peach. All of their little windows have white shutters**

**and are open to allow the sea breeze to flow through.**

**We drive for what seems like an hour when he**

**finally pulls onto a parking area. "we have to walk from here" he says**

**and I'm thinking that maybe the cute espidrilles I wore today were not**

**the wisest choice. He leads me up a small incline and as we crest the**

**hill I see the most beautiful lighthouse. "this is it, I love lighthouses"**

**he says. I've never been to a lighthouse before so I'm very excited as**

**we walk in. The bottom floor has been turned into a museum and I**

**see a curved staircase leading to the next level. Edward and I walk**

**around, looking at relics and pictures from the past. He says "I've**

**always been fascinated with lighthouses, from the time I was a lad.**

**Each one has its own story to tell and talking to the owners is**

**interesting." I can see that this is a very special place to him and I'm**

**flattered that he chose me to share this with.**

**Once we finish touring the museum, we climb to the**

**very top. I'm taken back by the sheer size of the light and the owner**

**tells us the history of the lighthouse, talking about all the ships that**

**had come through and been saved by its light. It is a very calming**

**place to me and I feel very peaceful there with Edward holding my**

**hand. We walk down a flight to the living quarters and enter into a**

**quaint little living area. Everything is very neat and clean and it smells**

**of cedar and fresh lemon oil. In the corner is a small table that has**

**been set with a yellow cloth and white dishes. Edward leads me over**

**to the table and we have a seat. "I thought you might enjoy a meal**

**while we are here." he says. A kind looking lady brings out a basket**

**of rolls and butter along with iced tea. We each eat a roll and as we**

**finish that, she brings out two plates. They have fried chicken,**

**mashed potatoes, green beans and corn bread. "wow", I say as she**

**sets the plates in front of us, "this looks just like my mommas**

**cooking". Edward reaches across the table and takes my hand and**

**says "I did a little research on southern cooking and asked Mrs. Ann**

**to fix it for us. I hope its as good as it looks".**

**"Oh my, you did all of this for me? How very thoughtful", I say**

**shocked.**

**"It was nothing really, just a few phone calls. I thought you might**

**enjoy a taste of home while you are away."**

**I just couldn't believe how very thoughtful he was and it touched me.**

**He lifts my hand to a kiss and I blush as my heart starts racing again.**

**The meal is fabulous and we both clean our plates.**

**Our next stop is an open air market. There are tents**

**set up all over with people walking all around. I see a few people stop**

**and stare and a few even try to snap his picture. Edward doesn't**

**seem upset at the unwanted attention but I turn and ask "How can**

**you stand to have people stare and take your picture all the time?**

**That would drive me mad."**

**"I've learned to deal with it, I guess. It comes with the job. I don't**

**really understand it at all, I mean, I'm just an ordianry guy, why do so**

**many people want to meet me, its ridiculous really. But today hasn't**

**been bad at all, it can get crazy. Hopefully no one will call the press**

**or we will have to leave."**

**"Edward you are anything but an ordinary guy. Not only do you have**

**that gorgeous face, you are a very kind person. I had it in my mind**

**that all movie stars were egotistical snobs, but I miss judged you and**

**I apologize for that." He wraps his arms around me and places a kiss**

**on my forehead then my lips. I pull away quickly in hopes that no one**

**sees our kiss. I would hate to wake up tomorrow and see the tabloid**

**headline EDWARD BEASON CAUGHT MAKING OUT WITH OLDER**

**WOMAN. We walk around the market picking up some fresh fruit and**

**wine, then stop by a vendor selling jewelry. Edward buys me a pretty**

**silver bracelet with a pave heart charm, I love it and don't want this**

**day to end.**

**He puts the top up on the car for our drive back to**

**the resort and it feels very intimate inside the close confines of the**

**car. I thank him once again for the wonderful day and we talk more**

**on the way back. The coversation turns more serious as he tells me**

**how lonely his life sometimes gets. "My life can be very lonely you**

**know? I'm never quite sure if people like me for who I am or if it's**

**bacause I'm an actor. I question everyone's motives now and I hate**

**that about myself, I was never that way before. I don't date very often**

**either for the same reasons. I had a pretty serious relationship about**

**a year ago. I really loved her and had even thought of marriage. She**

**was from my small town and also a struggling actress, so I could**

**relate to her on several levels. We dated for several months and I**

**had helped her get a few small roles in a couple of independant films**

**and paid for her to hire an acting coach. Well, one day I come home**

**and there is a note saying it was over and that she had moved out. I**

**was heartbroken, especially when I learned she had started dating**

**another actor. I finally saw her for what she was, an opportunist and I**

**beat myself up for a long time after that. I really haven't had any**

**relationshis since then. There are rumors of Chelsi Layton and I**

**having a love affair, but thats just silly. She and I worked together on**

**my last movie, bu she's like a little sister to me, its ridiculous. The**

**hardest thing about my job is that people think they know you**

**through the characters you play in a movie but thats not who I am, it's**

**simply a role I take on for awhile. Not many people truely know me**

**and that gets lonely sometimes"**

**I look at him as he focuses on the road ahead and**

**reply, "Well, I'm definately not a movie star but I can relate somewhat**

**to what you mean. I've had my times of loneliness too and feel as if**

**most people don't know the real me. Part of the reason I'm in Florida**

**is to try and figure out who I am, and what I really want from my life.**

**It's very scary for me, but I know it needs to be done, because my**

**self esteem is gone. I don't know what happened to me and when I**

**lost my self esteem, but it has taken a beating and I've got to learn to**

**love myself again. Sometimes I feel like the best years of my life**

**have passed me by, and now I'm single, but out of shape with age**

**lines in my face, it just doesn't seem fair. Where did my life go and is**

**this all there is? What a depressing thought."**

**He pulls the car over onto the shoulder of the road and turns it off.**

**He reaches across and takes my head in his hands and softly says,**

**"Don't ever doubt how beautiful you are. I'm not lying when I say you**

**are beautiful inside and out. You are so much more than the outward**

**appearance and in the short time I have known you, I can see that**

**you are a very genuine and honest person and I am drawn to you like**

**a magnet." He presses his lips to mine and the electricity between us**

**if obvious. His tongue gently probes my mouth and as I respond, his**

**kisses become more insistant. When he finally pulls away I'm left**

**breathless and wanting so much more. We kiss again and he traces**

**the top of my arm with his soft fingers, then the kisses move down to**

**my neck and I'm completely enveloped in him. I'm aroused beyond**

**control and want him to touch me all over my body with his hands,**

**fingers and lips. When he pulls away, I feel as if I'm floating, lost at**

**sea. I can't seem to get my bearings and it looks as if he is trying to**

**compose himself as well. I finally hear him say, "Wow. If we are**

**going to make it back to the resort, we had better stop right there. My**

**restraint is fading."**

**Edward walks me back to my room, and this time I**

**invite him in. The big bed is right there staring us in the face, but I**

**suddenly feel very shy and suggest we take a seat in the sitting area.**

**I open the french doors and allow the sea breeze to flow through the**

**room. I settle on the love seat next to him as he puts his arm around**

**my shoulders. I turn on the television and we start to watch an old**

**movie. It feels so natural sitting there with him, head on his chest. I**

**drift off to sleep. When I wake I see that he too had fallen asleep and**

**I look at his peacfull face, his strong jawline and soft curls of hair on**

**his collar. His shirt is open at the top and I see his smooth tan chest,**

**its so inviting. I can't help but slip my hand into the top of the shirt**

**and place it over his heart. can feel the slow rhythmic beat under my**

**hand and realize that it's beating in time with mine. I feel the beat**

**speed slightly as he caresses my hair and says, "Lets just stay right**

**here for the rest of the night. I do need to call Emmett and let him know**

**where I am, and then we could order up some room service, what do**

**you think?"**

**"Sounds perfect to me, but make the room service light, I'm still full**

**from lunch." I really didn't want to move off of the love seat, it was**

**heavenly being so close to him, wrapped in his arms but reluctantly I**

**do. He left the room to call Emmett and I took the opportunity to call**

**home myself.**

**Sasha was actually in a talkative mood, which is**

**very rare, so I ended up staying on the phone with her longer than I**

**had planned. She was bubbling with excitement because she had**

**gotten the lead role in her school play. She had worked so hard to**

**get the role and she deserved it, I was very proud of her. She was**

**actually a good actress and she had said she wanted to pursue it as**

**a career. Eventhough I wasn't too keen on that, I totally supported**

**her decisions. When I hung up from her, I noticed a voicemail. Its**

**Alice.**

**. I hear her say,"I can't believe you haven't called me. Where are**

**you? I'm dying to hear about your date. Please call me soon. Love**

**you." I knew I needed to call her back but also knew it would be a**

**very long conversation, I text her instead. DOING FINE. CALL U**

**L8TR. LUV U.**

**I hear a soft knock on my door and Emmett comes in**

**with a black duffell bag and a sack full of groceries. He drops them in**

**the kitchen and with a smile, quietly leaves. Edward says, "I had**

**Emmett grab a few things at the grocery store down the street and**

**bring me a change of clothes. I hope you don't mind but I would really**

**love to take a shower before we eat.**

**While Edward is in the shower I unpack the**

**groceries. I find fresh organic strawberries, whipped cream. slices of**

**pineapple, a wheel of cheese, cracked pepper crackers, two**

**chocolate bars, a bottle of chardonay and a six pack of imported**

**beer. I start washing the fruit and cut some cheese and place it on a**

**plate then open a beer for him and the wine for myself. I see a cloud**

**of steam as he steps out of the bathroom and I can smell his soap**

**and some kind of minty product. I watch as he goes into the bedroom**

**only wearing a pair of running shorts. His back still glistens as little**

**droplets run down and his hair has been combed back away from his**

**face and small rigletts curl around his neck. His back is muscular and**

**tan and as he moves I can see the strongness in his body. I turn**

**away, not wanting him to see me, and pour my wine. As he walks**

**into the room, he smiles and says "I've left you a little surprise in the**

**bathroom. I hope you enjoy."**

**I walk into the bathroom and see that he has drawn me a hot bath**

**with sea salts and the minty bath soak. He has lined the edge of the**

**tub with candles and Mozart plays from a little cd player on the**

**counter.**

**I soak for thirty minutes with my eyes closed and**

**think to myself just how perfect this day has been. I wonder to myself**

**if Edward has done this often and if so, he's very good at it, because**

**I was completely enraptured with him. I know that this will only last**

**few more days, so I tell myself to live in the moment and try not to**

**think about how I will feel once he is gone. I feel like I need to keep**

**him at arms lenght to avoid getting hurt, because he will go. He has a**

**life in Hollywood and there is just no place for an Alabam girl in his**

**world.**

**Edward is sitting in the chair in the bedroom when I**

**walk out of the bathroom, and I immediately feel shy standing there in**

**nothing but my robe. He says, "I hope you don't mind having dinner**

**on your veranda? It's such a lovely night. I'll leave so you can get**

**dressed, but feel free to leave the robe on if you want. I want you to**

**be comfortable around me and please know that I won't try to make**

**you do anything you don't want to, I'll be a complete gentleman, I**

**promise. By the way the robe looks great on you."**

**He walks out and I slip on my panties and matching**

**bra then put on a tank top and a pair of shorts. I'm tempted to leave**

**the robe on but I don't want to seem to forward.**

**It's another beautiful summer night with the stars**

**brightly shining above and a cool breeze blowing off of the water. We**

**talk endlessly and drink all of the wine and beer and by this time I am**

**feeling very tipsy. I'm not much of a drinker and in fact had drank**

**more these last few days than I have since my twenties. Maybe it**

**was the wine, or the beautiful night, or even the luxurious bath but**

**whatever the reason, I wanted to touch Edward all over. I wanted his**

**lips on mine and his hands on my body so I boldly decide to make**

**the first move. I stand and reach out for his hand and he takes it. I**

**lead him into the bedroom and sit him on the side of the bed. I can**

**see the arousal in his eyes and his breathing becomes ragged. He**

**asks,"Are you sure about this? I want you so bad I can't stand it but**

**we don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with."**

**As I pull off my tank top I say, "Don't I look sure? I**

**can't wait to find out what other gifts you have to offer and I would be**

**a fool to pass up an opportunity to be with you. Don't worry, I know**

**this is just a fling and thats alright with me, I'm not asking for anything**

**else."**

**He starts to respond but before he can, I press my lips to his. The**

**sparks ignite and a fire starts burning through my body with the force**

**of an explosive. We kiss as never before with a passion so strong I**

**can feel it to my toes. His kisses move to my neck and ears and I**

**lose complete control of my senses. I feel his hot breath in my ear**

**and his hands gently caress my arms and back. He lays me back**

**onto the bed and traces the curves of my neck, chest and stomach**

**and I moan in response. He smiles at me then lifts me up enough to**

**unhook my bra. When my breasts finally break free, his eyes widen**

**as he looks at me and his hands move to caress them. His thumb**

**caresses my nipple with a soft circular motion, then I feel his warm**

**lips and wet tongue follow. I run my fingers through his soft brown**

**hair and teasingly grab a handful and pull, as he lets out a moan of**

**pleasure. He removes his shirt and shorts and I stare in amazement**

**at his sculptured abs and tight butt. He is beautiful to behold and I**

**now know why throngs of women throw themselves at him. He bends**

**over and slowly starts removing my shorts, his eyes never leaving**

**mine. I'm completely captured by his gaze. Placing his mouth on the**

**outside of my panties, he bites down ever so slightly and I come**

**close to losing control. I pull him to me and kiss his lips and wrap my**

**legs around him as I feel the hardness of him pressing against my**

**thigh. In one quick movement, I roll him onto his back and straddle**

**his body and press myself to his hard thickness. He lets out a**

**growl as I caress and kiss his chest while removing his tight**

**underwear. He is thick and long and I can see that he is more than**

**ready for me as I take him into my mouth. His hips slowly rock as I**

**caress him with my lips and tonge and he gently places his hand on**

**my head to guide me. His breathing is fast and he murmers "Yes, oh**

**God yes" under his breath as my mouth moves up and down in a**

**rhythum. "I want inside of you now, I can't wait another second," he**

**says as he pulls me back up to straddle him. When he enters me I let**

**out a moan of passion and his thickness moves within me. I'm taken**

**to the edge of orgasm and just when I'm about to explode, he slips**

**out of me and rolls me to my side. Kissing along my spine his hands**

**rub and touch my ass, then I feel his fingers slip inside me as he**

**plays me like a violin. I rock with pleasure and once again am**

**brought to the edge of orgasm when he thrusts his largeness into me**

**from behind. I instantly explode as his rhythum gets faster and**

**harder. I hear him groan in desire and know that he is close to his**

**release, so I raise up on all fours so he can get even deeper. He**

**cries out with each push and stiffens as the orgasm over takes him.**

**He falls on top of me, panting and I roll over to see his face. He leans**

**down to kiss me and says, "That was absolutely incredable, my**

**God!"**

**I respond, "I so needed that tonight, you definately did not disappoint,**

**you were wonderful." I grab his neck and pull him down to me for a**

**kiss and I once again feel the stirrings of an erection.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning, major lemons so if you are offended by graphic sexual encounters do not read.**

**Chapter 5**

**The next morning I'm stiff and sore but its a wonderful feeling. I roll**

**over in the bed to find the other side empty. A note has been placed**

**on the pillow GONE TO MY ROOM TO HANDLE A FEW THINGS,**

**BE BACK FOR LUNCH. Immediately I feel anxious and worried,**

**what if he doesn't come back? or maybe he regrets last night or**

**worse got what he wanted and is now done with me. I had tried to**

**prepare myself for this and not get emotionally involved, but I had to**

**admit to myself, that no matter how hard I tried to keep my feelings in**

**check, I was getting attached to him. Well, there is only one thing I**

**can do to remedy this and that was to pull away from him. My**

**insecurity had kicked in big time and I swore right then that I**

**wouldn't allow another man to determine my happiness or self worth.**

**After having a shower, I called Alice and glossed**

**over the last few days. I told her the date was nice and that I wasn't**

**sure if I would see him again or not. She bombarded me with**

**questions and when I didn't seem as excited as her, she quit asking.**

**As I hung up the phone I had this acute sense of homesickness. I**

**missed my family and friends deeply and wanted to go home. I could**

**have packed my bags right then, but I didn't, I came here for a reason**

**and I plan on seeing it out.**

**I hear a knock at the door and when I open it I'm**

**surprised to see Edward. He has a bunch of wild flowers in his hand**

**and a huge grin on his face. He walks into my room and bends to**

**kiss my cheek and says, "I'm so sorry I had to leave you this morning**

**but I had a conferance call I couldn't miss and you were sleeping so**

**soundly, I couldn't bear to wake you."**

**I stand there looking at his blues eyes and handsome face and feel**

**utterly stupid for having doubted him. I'm ashamed of the way I had**

**felt earlier and the way I had let my insecurities get the best of me. I**

**take the beautiful flowers and give him a hug. His scent is**

**intoxicating as I bury my face in his neck. He whispers, "watch it now,**

**don't start something you don't intend to finish" he pulls away and**

**chuckles.**

**"Oh I'll finish it alright, just come with me", I reply and lead him into**

**the bathroom. We had spent the last few hours wrapped around each**

**other in every position possible, but the fire still burned within me and**

**I wanted him again and again.**

**I started a hot shower and slowly undressed myself**

**then him. I push him into the large tiled shower and as the water runs**

**over the both of us, I take him in my hand and gently massage him.**

**He throws his head back with desire and rocks as I work him with my**

**hand. He takes my hand away and leads me to sit on the edge of the**

**shower seat, as he kneels between my legs and places his plump**

**lips on mine. I am swollen from last night and the soft probing with**

**his tongue feels soothing. He knows exactly how to please me and**

**exactly what folds to explore with his mouth. It only takes minutes**

**before I find my blissfull release. I look at his wet body and he looks**

**like a Greek god with the streams of water rolling down his body. I**

**stand and take him in my hand once again and then lead him to sit.**

**Straddling him I rock on top of him with a fierceness and hunger of a**

**wild animal. The gutteral noises coming from the two of us is**

**unhuman, as I pound onto him harder. He grabs my shoulders and**

**throws me on the floor, then drives into me like a rocket about to take**

**flight. My legs are over his shoulders and as I lie there in the hot**

**water, Edward drives even deeper. I scream out in pleasure as an**

**orgasm overtakes me, as he yells "That's right baby, come for me".**

**He pulls out and handles himself until he releases himself onto my**

**stomach. He's not done yet though and as if in a frenzy he once**

**again licks between my legs. Not sure if I can possibly reach orgasm**

**again, his expert tongue and well placed fingers rock me for the third**

**time.**

**I am completely spent after our shower and we**

**decide to stay in and order a pizza. We are both starving and when**

**the pizza arrives, we inhale it. My body really needs a time out so we**

**decide to walk on the beach and spend the evening in his suite for a**

**change.**

**The waves tickle my toes as they roll in and we**

**walk arm in arm. Hating to lose the connection we have formed, but**

**needing to say some serious things I ask him. "So, how long will you**

**be staying here?"**

**He answers, "I haven't decided yet, how long are you staying?"**

**I reply, "I only have eight more days left and as much as I love it here**

**I have got to get back to my children and my job. I spent every dime I**

**had to come here, so I have got to get back to work soon."**

**He squeezed me tight and said, "Well, I guess I have eight more**

**days here too. Besides I might take another vacation after leaving**

**here, I hear Alabama is nice this time of year."**

**I look into his eyes and he winks at me. I tell him,"Tell you what, let's**

**not think about what comes next, lets just enjoy the time we have left**

**together and worry about leaving when the time comes for that."**

**"Its a deal", he says, "but, I have to tell you these last few days have**

**been outstanding for me and I think you are a fascinating woman and**

**I know I want to get to know you better, either here or someplace**

**else, I dont' care."**

**Later that evening we are propped up on pillows in**

**his bed watching a movie and I wonder why we haven't been**

**spending our nights here all this time. It's so much nicer than mine.**

**He has a fully stocked refrigerator and bar and fresh flowers all**

**around. His bedroom is bigger than my whole suite and the bathroom**

**has a jacuzzi and shower big enough for six.**

**I realize how strange it is to watch a movie with an actor because**

**they see it totally different**

**than most people. Edward is waching the craft, the method of the**

**characters and I just see a story. Edward has a friend in this paticular**

**movie and I'm quite amused at his comments about him. What a**

**strange world to live in, I imagine. Everyone is beautiful and rich and**

**live lives most of us only dream of. I wonder to myself what it would**

**be like to walk in those shoes for awhile.**

**I drift off to sleep and dream of being in the movies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I woke up feeling refreshed and more alive than**

**ever. I walked into the kitchen to find a full pot of coffee and a basket**

**full of muffins and bagels. Emmett walks in behind me and smiles,**

**then says, "Good morning. Ed had to leave early rhis morning for a**

**while. A director is in town, scouting for locations for his next film,**

**and he asked Ed to go with him. He should be back by lunch, but he**

**said you were welcome to stay here, or if you prefer, a spa service,**

**or lunch in any of the restarant's downstairs. He's already arranged**

**for anything you would like. No cost to you, of course."**

**"Thank you, Emmett. I really appreciate it. Let me**

**ask you something. Is Edward always this giving with people he just**

**met? I mean, he hardly knows me, and yet he's given me free reign**

**for anything I want, that seems really niave to me".**

**"Yes, Ed is a very giving and trusting person, and**

**yes, sometimes to a fault. That's why he has me. I can usually tale if**

**someone is taking advantage of him or being genuine."**

**"Well, what do you think about me then? Am I an**

**opportunist? Am I like all the other women he's had love affairs with,**

**or am I different?"**

**He takes a seat beside me at the bar and says,**

**"Believe it or not, Ed doesn't hook-up with alot of women, eventhough**

**he has plenty of opportunities. He's very mature for his age, and**

**looks for deeper connections with people and that's why I know that**

**you're not like any other girl. I sense a deep connection for him, and I**

**am glad to see it."**

**I smile at that and ask him how long he has worked**

**for Edward. He tells me, "I've know Ed for 10 years now, he's my best**

**friend. I actually dated his sister Rosalee for awhile and when that**

**didn't work out, we remained friends. I was an aspiring actor also and**

**we would audition for the same movies. We were very competitive. It**

**didn't take long for me to realize that my acting sucked and that Ed**

**was destined to be a star. He knew how to take on a character and**

**turn himself into that person, it's amazing. Once I realized that acting**

**wasn't for me I made Ed promise that when he made it big, I could be**

**his personal body guard and manager. He said yes, of course. It's**

**alot of fun and we get to travel to so many places, I love it."**

**I spend the rest of the morning by the pool. It is**

**gorgeous with a water fall and little tiki huts all around serving any**

**kind of drink you could ask for. I opt for a pineapple juice and lay in**

**the sun and soak in the rays, while reading my novel. I call home to**

**check in, and find that everyone is fine and things are running well,**

**which makes me happy and sad at the same time. I decide to call**

**Alice later because she's still at work. Instead I send her a text..._call _**

**_u l8tr. lots 2 tell. need to tlk soon. luv u._ This text will drive her crazy,**

**I just know it will.**

**When I enter my suite, I see white and pink roses**

**everywhere. Vases upon vases fill my room and the aroma is**

**intoxicating. Placed on the bed is a large box with a shiny black bow.**

**The card on top reads..._I would love for you to join me tonight under _**

**_the stars._ I open the box with the excitement of a kid at christmas,**

**and inside is another smaller box and a dress straight out of a fairy**

**tale. As I lift it out of the box it shimmers with pearls and crystals. The**

**bodice is covered in them. The dress is a shade of very pale pink,**

**strapless and hits me about mid thigh. It flows through my hands like**

**water. Underneath is a mathing pair of sandals and panties and bra. I**

**open the small box and enclosed is another note that reads..._now we _**

**_both have a favorite place to visit. _My heart does a flip flop when I**

**see the silver lighthouse charm to go on my bracelet. At that moment**

**I realize that I'm falling in love with Edward Cullen, hook line and**

**sinker. What a wonderful and scary feeling.**

**Emmett calls and asks that I walk out to the beach**

**from my room, promptly at eight o'clock, so I get dressed in my new**

**clothes and promptly walk out to the beach. Edward is standing**

**barefoot in the sand, beside a table covered in a white table cloth. He**

**looks perfect in a cream linen suit and matching shirt, open at the**

**collar. His hair has been swept back away from his face, and he is**

**freshly shaven. He takes my breath away in his beauty. I walk to him**

**as he says, "You look spectacular Bella. I knew the dress would look**

**perfect on you. You simply take my breath away." He leans down and**

**places a soft kiss on my cheek.**

**We sit as a waiter brings our food out, and a soft violin plays in the**

**distance. This is the most romantic night of my life, something I will**

**never forget. I look into his eyes and can see that he is happy and**

**content and it makes me fall for him even harder. He takes my hand**

**in his, and sweeps me into an embrace and as the violin plays we**

**gently sway to the music. H strokes my hair and whispers in my ear "I**

**can't wait to see the other things I bought for you." I grip him tighter**

**and nuzzle his neck, which causes an instant stiring in him. "I can't**

**wait to have you again. I think about it all day", he says breathless.**

**That's all it takes for me to become aroused and I**

**have the urge to undress him there on the beach. We finish our**

**dance, as our bodies press closer together and I feel his huge**

**hardness trying to break free of the confines of his slacks.**

**He picks me up and runs with me up the beach to**

**my suite, and as soon as we reach the sitting room, we immediately**

**dis-robe. He stands in front of me completely naked and I am, again,**

**amazed at the strongness of his body. His handsome face, sculpted**

**chest and abs and ample hardness, are about as perfect as it can**

**get and I want him inside me instantly. Again he picks me up and**

**carries me to the bedroom and throws be on the bed, and starts**

**kissing my neck. He licks my ears, nibbles my neck, and slowly**

**moves down to my breast. He flicks his tongue over my erect nipple,**

**then gently bites. It' blissful, as I writhe with the need to have him**

**inside me. Much too slowly, he moves his kisses further down to my**

**belly, then find purchase as I cry out in desire. He slowly and artfully**

**takes me into his mouth and sucks just hard enough to almost cause**

**pain. Gentile nibbles bring me close to explosion, but he makes me**

**wait, and I breathlessly say, "Oh God, I need you inside me now, I**

**can't wait another second."**

**He looks up at me, and with a devilish grin, shakes his**

**head no, "not yet baby, I'm taking my time with you tonight, so hold**

**on, its going to be a long one." He stands and leaves the room and**

**just when I'm about to get up and follow him, he returns with a basket**

**of fruit and candles. He places the candles around the room and**

**lights each one. Then he brings the fruit to the bed and feeds me a**

**grape. The sweet juice runs down my chin, and he licks every drop**

**away. Next he gives me a bite of strawberry and takes the remainder**

**and rubs on his nipple. I lap it up like a puppy, as he growls with**

**pleasure. The strawberry is then rubbed on my breast as well as he**

**takes it into his hot mouth. He then takes the banana in hand and**

**lightly strokes it as if it were himself, then peels it and runs it down**

**the length of my body. Very gently he pushes the tip of the fruit into**

**my opening and I throb with desire. His kisses, along with the soft**

**probing of the fruit, soon brings me to the edge of orgasm, when he**

**says, "Not yet", them pulls away.**

**By this time I am frantic in my need of him and even**

**consider begging him to finish me. He takes the bed side candle and**

**tilts it enough so that a small bead of wax touches my nipple. It's hot**

**and burns, but as he places his mouth over the nipple, it's**

**surprisingly erotic and pleasurable. He continues to pour the wax to**

**my neck and this time I feel the coolness of ice in his mouth.**

**Pleasure and pain mix and I'm completely swept away with it, only**

**wanting more. I roll him over to his back and place small kisses down**

**his chest and stomach, then take a small piece of ice to run down his**

**body. His eyes are wide in anticipation, when I cup the heavy sack**

**between his legs. Gently I kneed him and he cries out in pleasure,**

**and I take the ice into my mouth and suck him there. My hands find**

**purchase on his hardness and as I suck and stroke him, he pulls my**

**hair in desire. I then take my turn with the hot wax and pour it on all**

**of his erotic areas, as he starts to beg for release. With a force he**

**throws me to my back and taking the silk belt to my robe, ties my**

**hands above my head. Totally at his mercy, he places his tip to my**

**opening and leaves it there, not entering me, but teasing with small**

**little slaps. When I finally cry out and beg him to free me from the**

**pain, he thrust into me and stops. Pulling out, he waits a few**

**seconds, then thrusts deeper. He plays with me like this for awhile**

**until his need become too great. He pushes into me as far as he can**

**go and the largeness of him causes even more pleasurable pain. He**

**pumps harder and faster with each stride, and I know he is close to**

**orgasm, as well as I. The release starts at my toes and moves up mu**

**body until I let go with a force that makes me shudder. He is also in**

**the throes of orgasm and as we finish, no words can be spoken.**

**We lie there for awhile basking in the pleasure of**

**our sex, no words are spoken, but our eyes never leave one another,**

**an unspoken communication. I have never had sex like this before**

**and my feelings deepen with each new encounter. I'm falling in love**

**with him and it terrifies me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Edward say's today we are leaving the resort and**

**papparazzi be damned. This time we board a yacht and my palms**

**are sweaty with nerves. I've never been on a ship before, and the**

**thought of not being able to see land, terrifies me. The rented boat is**

**spectacular, and is nicer than my own home. We are left totally alone**

**with only a captain and a few staff. We glide through the emerald**

**waters and Edward and I relax on the deck, soaking up the sun. We**

**enjoy a lunch of sandwiches, then hop aboard the jet ski's. I laugh**

**like a teenager, as we fly on the water, skipping waves, turning**

**circles. His laughter echo's through the air and it makes me feel**

**warm and tingly inside. It's a wonderful day and as evening nears, he**

**holds me tight, as the sun disappears over the horizon. We stand on**

**the deck, against the rail, his arms around me, and my back to him**

**when he says, "Let's stay here forever." I nod my head and reply "I**

**really wish we could."**

**"Why can't we?" He exclaims. "You could quit your**

**job and I could quit working so much, and just move down here**

**forever. We really could do it, you know. I've got enough money for**

**us to live on, what do you say?" he says**

**I turn around, taking his face in my hands and say,**

**"Oh Edward, that would be a dream come true, but I can't leave my**

**children. They still need me, and I know that you love acting. It's in**

**your blood. To take that away from you would cause a resentment to**

**grow in you, and I wouldn't be able to bear that. I care for you too**

**much to ruin your dreams."**

**His eyes are tearing up as he looks at me and says,**

**"Don't you know by now, you are my dream. Nothing else matters."**

**"You say that now, but things will change, they**

**always do, it's inevitable. This, here, isn't the real world Edward. It's a**

**fantasy, and the sad thing about fantasies, when they become reality,**

**it's not ever the same. I have no idea what will happen once we leave**

**here, and right now, I don't care. I just want to be with you as long as**

**possible, and take these memories home with me. I can't think about**

**tomorrow, I just can't."**

**He hugs me tight and whispers to me, "I think I love**

**you Bella. I don't want this to end." We hold each other without words**

**and enjoy the flow of the ship.**

**The rest of the evening we stay inside the ship due**

**to a thunderstorm. We have a dinner of steak and lobster, then sit in**

**bed and watch television until we both drift off to sleep, in each**

**other's arms.**

**I waken during the night and walk up to the deck. I**

**call Alice and wake her, but she doesn't mind, she never has. I tell**

**her absolutely everything, from the time I boarded the plane until**

**now. At first she's at a loss for words, then she bombards me with**

**questions. Her excitement is contagious and before I know it we are**

**both laughing and squeeling in delight. I feel so much better after**

**talking to her, she always know just what to say. Before we hang up**

**she says, "Bel, just follow your heart. Do what is going to make you**

**truly happy." The only thing wrong with her advice is that several**

**things make me happy, and they can't all coincide with each other.**

**I'm a very realistic woman, so I know this little piece of heaven won't**

**last, but I do have deep feelings for Edward, and want him in my life.**

**After the days we have spent together, I don't think another man**

**could ever possibly make me feel the way that he does. I've gotten**

**use to seeing him everyday, and it's going to very hard to be without**

**him, but it's going to happen, it's inevitable. We can't stay here for**

**ever, cloistured from the world. With a deep sign, I go back to bed**

**and snuggle in deep next to him. He smells so lovely and I close my**

**eyes as I drift off to sleep.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**We wake early the next morning and make love as the **

**sun rises. After a wonderful breakfast of pancakes and **

**sausage, we start back to shore. We are very quiet on **

**the ride in, both knowing our time together is limited, **

**and neither wanting to face it.**

**Once back at the resort, we go to our individual rooms. **

**He had some things to take care of and me because I **

**needed to call home. We agree to meet later for dinner **

**and dancing at a club.**

**I call and speak with the children and for the first time **

**since leaving, they say they miss me. I also call my own **

**home phone to retreive messages. After several hang **

**ups, my boss Janet has left a message that made my **

**stomach lurch. "Bella, hi it's Janet. I hate to leave this **

**message on your phone but you will be gone for two **

**weeks and I need to tell you this now. The company has **

**decided to down size, due to the economy. We have let **

**twenty people go and unfortunately your position was **

**phased put as well. We will be giving you a three month **

**severance package, for all your years of service. I **

**apologize again for doing this over the phone, but had **

**no choice. Please call me when you get back into town."**

**When I hung up all I could do was hang my head and **

**cry. There were so many thoughts running through my **

**head, I just didn't know what to do or where I would get **

**the money to live. The real world suddenly came **

**crashing in on me and it was more than I could bear.**

**Edward arrived at my door at seven, and we drove down **

**the beach to what looked like a shack on the side of the **

**road. A neon sign said Ricks Bar and Grill. Edward says **

**that all the locals had recomended this place. We had a **

**fabulous dinner and drinks, and talked for a few hours. **

**Edward could tell I was distracted but didn't pry, and I **

**was thankful of that. I didn't want to talk about my **

**afternoon, nor the phone call.**

**We left the restaraunt and went to a dance club. As we **

**walk to the door, I can feel the bass thumping and hear a **

**crowd of people dancing and talking. The club was **

**enormous, and people were packed in shoulder to **

**shoulder. I had to hold on tho Edward tight so as not to **

**get seperated. I ordered a rum and coke and he had an **

**imported beer, with a shot. As we are standing at the bar **

**I notice several heads turn as they pass by us, and even **

**hear a few whispers. Some even approach us and say, **

**"Has anyone ever told you that you look just like Edward **

**Cullen?" His reply is usually "Yes, a few times." We both **

**laugh, but I'm feeling old and insecure once again. All **

**the young beautiful girls in the club want my man. We **

**dance and grind to the music and I drink way too much, **

**trying to forget the day. In the ladies room I walk up on a **

**group of girls talking about Edward, how hot he is and **

**one even said she had snapped his picture. I laugh loud **

**enough to be heard and the girls realize who I am. I hold **

**up my finger and say in a drunken slur, "hang on a **

**minute ladies, Ill be right back." I push through the **

**crowd and find Edward, grab his hand and make him **

**follow me to the restroom. The girls mouths hand open **

**as I bring him into the restroom as I say, "You may not **

**know for sure who this is, but believe me, I sure as hell **

**do!" I grab him and kiss him and he returns the kiss with **

**a passion, the girls turn and leave. We are both drunk **

**beyond reason at this point and at that moment all I want **

**to do is screw him so hard that I forget everthing. I grab **

**his shirt and push him into the last stall and unbutton **

**his jeans. I fish him out of the pants and take him into **

**my mouth. I lick and suck with a frenzy, as Edward pulls **

**me away, so as not to release too soon. With my hands **

**clutching the side rails of the stall, I bend over and move **

**my panties to the side, "Don't say anything Edward, and **

**don't be kind. I want you to take me like never before"**

**He thrust into me harder than ever, and my head bangs **

**the wall a few times with the force of him. I am overtaken **

**with desire and the emotions from the day. I suddenly **

**start to cry great sobs and tears stream down my face. **

**Edward stops and turns me to face him. I say, "Please **

**don't stop, I'm okay, really." He looks me in the eyes, as **

**he buttons his pants. "I am so sorry, did I hurt you?" he **

**exclaims. I look at him as the tears strem down my face **

**and clutch him tight. "I've just found out that I have no **

**job when I get home, and I don't know what to do. Not to **

**mention, I'm falling in love with you and know we will be **

**leaving here soon. I'm just so damned angry and **

**confused now." He holds me tight as I sob and he slowly **

**walks me out to the car where Emmett is waiting to take **

**us to the resort. **

**I feel so foolish as we sit at the bar in his room. He has **

**brewed a strong cup of coffee and as I start to sober up, **

**I realize how I had lost complete control of myself and I **

**felt stupid and embarassed. Edward had been very **

**gracious and let me cry qand vent the whole way back. **

**Even now, he sits and holds my hand as I come back to **

**my senses. Edward says in his calm voice, "I'm so sorry **

**that you downhearted right now, but I promise things **

**will get better. As smart as you are, you will find another **

**job in no time at all. In the mean time, enjoy the time off.**

**Suddenly, I'm very angry and lash out at him. "Easy for **

**you to say Edward! You have plenty of money. You don't **

**even know what it's like to live paycheck to paycheck. **

**You don't have to do anything by smile and you make a **

**million. You don't live in the real world. Not to mention, **

**that you know nothing of love either. You've never been **

**married or had kids, hell, you're just a kid yourself! What **

**the hell was I thinking, letting this get so far. You're a **

**great lay, but as far as relationships go, you don't have a **

**damn clue!" And with the cruel words spoken I run out **

**of the room and through the door.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**He finds me on the beach, sitting in the sand, crying. He **

**quietly sits beside me, and takes my hand. "You're right **

**about what you said. I am rich and no longer have to live **

**paycheck to paycheck, but I remember when I did. And **

**yes, your also right that I've never been married or had **

**children of my own, but that doesn't mean I don't know **

**how to love, because I do love, I love you. I can't stand **

**when we are apart, and I think of you all day long. When **

**we aren't together, I ache for you, and when I am with **

**you, soar in happiness. So, you may not believe that a **

**kid like me can understand your feelings, But I do **

**understand mine."**

**I look into his eyes and he smiles at me, and I say. "I'm **

**so sorry Edward. My words were so cruel and I know **

**that I hurt you, and I really didn't mean them. I'm just so **

**sad and angry right now, and so afraid of losing what we **

**have here, so I pushed you away. Can you ever forgive **

**me?"**

**Placing a kiss on my lips, he says "O course I forgive **

**you, and I promise we will find a way to work all of this **

**out."**

**He held me there on the beach for a long time, not **

**speaking a word, and I felt at peace, as if, maybe, **

**everything would be alright.**

**I had no more tears to shed and was exhausted, so he **

**led me back to his suite, and ran me a warm bubble **

**bath. He gently washed my body, then my hair, as if I **

**were his dear child. Once my bath was finished, he took **

**me to the bed and laid me down gently. As he turned to **

**go I said, "please don't leave, please come climb in the **

**bed with me." Removing his clothes, he slips between **

**the soft sheets, and puts his arms around me. "I love **

**you Bella." He whispers in my ear, and I quietly reply, "I **

**love you too Edward." He handles me gently and slowly **

**kisses my neck and shoulders. I inch back in the bed, **

**just so my buttocks lay against his hardening body, to **

**let him know I'm willing. He says, "Are you sure? I want **

**to be with you desperately, but if you're too tired, I **

**understand."**

**I roll over to face him and say, "I want that more than **

**anything."**

**He gives me a long gentle kiss, then stares into my eyes, **

**as he touches my face. "This is the only place I want to **

**be." He takes his time and places small, gentle kisses all **

**the way down my body. He comes to my feet, and takes **

**one between his warm hands, and massages it, then the **

**next. His kisses then travel up my body again, but this **

**time he stops at my center. Ever so lightly, he kisses me **

**there, and uses his tongue to lick me with long wet **

**strokes. I am in ecstasy, and he continues on and on **

**with a slow rhythm, that causes me to ebb and flow in **

**desire. His entry is just as gentle and sweet, and he **

**thrust into me slowly enough to make me moan out in **

**desire. I ride the wave of his lovemaking, and he spends **

**an hour on just my pleasure. Once I have reached my **

**climax, I let him have his way with me, for his. I come up **

**on all fours and put my chest to the bed, so he can drive **

**as deep as possible. He pumps hard and fast and within **

**minutes reaches his climax.**

**As we lie there, he starts talking of a future together. **

**"Please let me help you out for awhile," he says. "I can **

**at least pay off some bills for you, so finding a job isn't **

**so daunting. Just think you could travel with me, **

**wouldn't that be great? Think of all of the exciting places **

**we could go, all the places we could make love."**

**I say, "What about my children? I can't just leave them, **

**they would never understand. I love you, and want to be **

**with you, just about more than I want anything, b to be **

**realistic about this."**

**He replies," I don't know what we will do, but I promise, **

**we will work something out, so we can be together. I **

**won't accept a life without you, as I said before, you are **

**my dream."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the confusion, I don't know what happened to half of this chapter but here is the revision.**

**I woke this morning and realize that I only have teo more **

**days here in paradise with Edward. We had talked all **

**through the night about possible options, and still no **

**concrete plans had been made. How could I possibly **

**mesh my two lives into one? I knew my first step was to **

**talk to my children, and explain my relationship with **

**Edward. Beyond that, I wasn't sure.**

**Edward spends half the day immersed in work and I **

**enjoy a spa day. The sauna soothes me and helps **

**relieve some of the stress.**

**Edward shows up after lunch with his laptop in tow. As **

**he starts up the computer, he tells me he wants to show **

**me something. He pulls up a spreadsheet with a list of **

**months and days. Little stars mark certain days and **

**check marks on others. He explains, "The days with a **

**check are times I will be filming on location and the **

**stars represent the days I have to spend with you. As **

**you can see, I've got some time before my next movie **

**starts, so I was thinking, if you agree, I will rent a place **

**in Birmingham so we can spend all of my off time **

**together"**

**I thought for a moment and said, "sounds like you've got **

**it all figured out. I would love for you to come to my **

**home town, but I do need to speak with my children first. **

**It might be hard on them to understand, I haven't **

**brought a man home since my divorce. What will you do **

**when the tabloids **

**find out where you are? I don't want my home town to **

**become a media circus."**

**"Of course, I'll bring Emmett, and if I keep a very low **

**profile, I might can pull it off. It's worth a try anyway." He **

**said**

**"Well, I guess it could work, we can try anyway" I say **

**with a smile and a glimmer of hope.**

**The resort has srict rules about the pool closing at ten, **

**but if you're a rich super star, they will make exceptions. **

**We frolic and play in the cool water, splashing and **

**chasing one another. He holds me close in the crisp **

**water and whispers in my ear, "I love you, Bella. I just **

**know we can make this work, if we really try."**

**I close my eyes and think to myself, "I hope so."**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's our last day here in paradise and I am so very sad. I **

**do miss my children, and am excited to get back home, **

**but these last two weeks have been remarkable. I've **

**learned that I can love myself, and that I am attractive **

**and worthy of anothers love.**

**Edward says he has a great day planned for us, and **

**once again we board a yacht. We travel for several **

**hours, until up ahead I see an island in the middle of **

**nowhere. The island is only about a mile long, and **

**totally secluded from everything. As I walk along the **

**bright white sand, I see a large hut with a pier. At the end **

**of the pier is a house. It looks as if its floating on the **

**water, and island within itself. In the hut is a table set **

**with every food imaginable, all lined up for us to feast **

**upon. We walk along the pier and enter the house. The **

**floor is glass, and as you walk through, you can see all **

**the sea life below, it's utterly amazing. There is a small **

**bathroom and sitting area, but the largest room is the **

**bedroom. It is half the size of the entire house, with a **

**king size bed piled high with black and red pillows. To **

**the left is a sofa and chairs, and a huge television along **

**the wall. To the right is an antique dressing table, and **

**mirror. All along the top are bottles of exotic perfumes **

**and a box containing a pair of diamond earings. The **

**room is divided with a tri fold screen and as I peer **

**around it, I see a sitting bench and a small armour full of **

**lingere. I knew that Edward had arranged all of this for **

**me, and my heart nearly explodes in love for him.**

**As we walk back to the beach, I hear a piano playing **

**softly, and realize that he has arranged for a pianist to **

**play for us, on the beach.**

**We eat until our bellies are full, and as night falls, we **

**dance in the sand. He holds me close and I close my **

**eyes to the music. This night couldn't get more perfect. **

**"I have something for you" He softly whispers, and leads **

**me up the beach to the piano. He starts to play the **

**sweetest melody, and as the music lifts and floats, I'm **

**totally taken away. I close my eyes and say a small **

**prayer of thanks. "I didn't know you played the piano", I **

**say.**

**"Oh, yes. Music is my other passion. I love to play and **

**sometime sing." He replies.**

**"What tune is that? It's beautiful. I don't think I have ever **

**heard it before." I ask**

**"It's something I wrote last night while you were asleep. **

**I called it Bella's lullabye." He says.**

**My eyes start to tear and I grab him and hug him tight. **

**"Thank you Edward for this, for everything. You have **

**awakened something in me that I thought was lost **

**forever. I feel so alive again."**

**"This is only the beginning love. I have so many things **

**to share with you, I just can't wait." He says**

**We walk to the house as the sun disappears over the **

**horizon. He leads me to the bedroom, then hops up on **

**the bed, "I'm ready for my fashion show now," he says **

**with a crooked grin.**

**I take out the first piece of lingere, a white camisole and **

**matching thong, and slip it on. I come from behind the **

**screen, and his eyes sparkle. Before he can grab me and **

**throw me to the bed, I dash back behind the screen for **

**the next piece.**

**The fashion show goes on for some time, and I finally **

**end with a calf length gown in pale lavender, with **

**spaghetti straps, and tiny pearl buttons at the top. I **

**loosely pile my hair on top of my head, and fix an **

**enameled butterfly clip to hold it in place. Next, I put on **

**the new earings, then dab the spicy perfume behind my **

**ears, neck, knees and thighs.**

**As I come around the screen, I see that Edward has lit **

**dozens of candles, and has sprinkled rose petal all over **

**the bed. The covers are pulled back, and he is lying **

**diagonally across the bed propped on his elbow. He is **

**wearing a black short silk robe with matching boxer **

**shorts. **

**His tan, hairless chest peeks through the robe and I am **

**automatically drawn to him.**

**"Come to me Bella. Let's spend our last night wrapped **

**around each other." He says, as he pulls me to him.**

**He lays me down on the bed and spreads my legs with **

**his knee, then lays on top of me. I can feel his hardness **

**through the silk of the boxers, and I desperately want to **

**touch him there. He slowly kisses me and presses **

**himself closer. He removes my gown, and as I lie there **

**naked, he breathlessly whispers, "You are simply **

**remarkable. How do you make me feel this way? I want **

**you so much everythime I'm around you. I simply cannot **

**control myself. No one has ever captured me in this way. **

**Oh, how I love you!"**

**He takes my breast into his mouth and gently sucks and **

**bites me until I cry out. His fingers explore the wetness **

**below, and he inserts two fingers as I writhe underneath. **

**He then moves the fingers into his mouth and savors the **

**taste of me. "You taste like the most delicious dessert **

**I've ever had". He says as he moves his mouth down to **

**my core. Applying small kisses, and using the tip of his **

**tongue, I am soon close to climax. He pulls away and **

**leads me to my knees beside the beds edge. I see his **

**hardness begging for attention, so I gently bite down on **

**the silk covering, as he moans in pleasure and throbs in **

**anticipation. He begs, "Please, take me in your mouth. I **

**want to watch as you pleasure me".**

**I slide the silk down his legs, and marvel at his **

**thickness, his longness. He is absolutely perfect, and I **

**take him into my mouth. As I stroke him with my mouth **

**and hands, he cries out, "Oh yes! Yes! Thats it baby. **

**Just like that."**

**I know he's close to letting go, so I pick up the rhythm, **

**and lift my eyes to his. He looks me straight in the eyes **

**as his body convulses in orgasm.**

**We lie on the bed awhile in silence as he strokes my **

**hair. Suddenly my eyes fill with tears, and my heart feels **

**as if it will burst. "Edward", I say. "I love you so much. **

**Please say this will last. I can't bear a life without you."**

**He gently kisses each eyelid and says, "I promise to love **

**you for all time. My life has meant nothing up until this **

**moment, and I'm never letting you go."**

**We laugh and cuddle for hours, and play with one **

**another. A pillow fight turns into a wrestling match, and **

**he has pinned me to the bed, once again becomming **

**aroused. "there is one more outfit I have for you" He **

**says in a deep husky voice. "It's through that door over **

**there. I want to explore everything with you tonight, if **

**you're willing."**

**"Hell yes, I'm willing, if that means having you inside me **

**again." I exclaim.**

**I walk into the dimly lit room, and before me is a bed. **

**Attached to the frame are restraints and chains with **

**leather straps. Hanging on a hook is a leather outfit of **

**nothing but straps and buckles. I put it on, and look at **

**myself in the mirror. I look sexy as hell, as I stand there **

**in the five inch boots and straps in all the right places. **

**The shelf on the wall contains various oils and lotions. I **

**also see what looks like a small whip with a feathered **

**tip, and a head piece with a ball attached. I am suddenly **

**a little nervous and unsure about this, when Edward **

**walks in completely naked. He takes in a sharp breath **

**when he sees me. He is hard and I can see the animal **

**lust in his eyes, "Do you trust me Bella?" He asks.**

**"Yes" I reply**

**"I've never done anything like this before," He explains, **

**"But I have always wanted to try. Are you game? I **

**promise not to hurt you, and we can stop at any time."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward walks over to me, and roughly kisses my lips. I **

**can tell he is beyond turned on. I take him in my hand **

**and stroke him hard and fast. He closes his eyes and **

**pumps his hips back and forth. With a quickness, he **

**roughly grabs me and throws me on the bed. He puts my **

**wrist into the leather cuffs, then belts my midsection to **

**the bed. Hanging from the ceiling are more chains and **

**cuffs and attaches one to each ankle. The bottom **

**section of the bed pulls away, as my legs dangle in mid- **

**air. He grabs me behind the knees, and without any **

**hesitation, thrusts into me hard. We both cry out in **

**pleasure, as he pounds into me with a savage **

**fierceness. The chains allow me to swing as he takes **

**me, and with each stroke, I'm taken to the edge of **

**ectasy. I scream out, totally into the role play. I feel him **

**pull out of me and I beg him not to stop. He then takes **

**the head piece and places the small red ball into my **

**mouth, and secures it in the back of my head. I can't **

**speak, only moan, and it turns me on even more. I plead **

**with my eyes for him to enter me again, and he just **

**smiles a wicked smile and says, "Hell no. Not yet. We **

**have more playing to do."**

**He takes the small whip and runs the feathered tip all **

**along my body, stopping at my most intimate areas, and **

**I'm in pure bliss. Then, he quickly swats at my breast **

**with the whip and I cry out in pain and pleasure. He runs **

**his hands up and down my body and in frustration says, **

**"I want the clothes off now! I want you completely naked **

**before me." And with that he takes a pair of scissors and **

**cuts each and every strap of the outfit away from my **

**body and I lay there with nothing on but the knee boots. **

**Once again, he takes the small whip and gives me quick **

**little snaps all down my body, stopping at the pleasure **

**zone between my legs. I can feel the wetness as he **

**places little swats on my mound and I want to scream, **

**but can't. Whelps have started to appear on my skin and **

**he licks each and every one of them. Pain mixed with **

**pleasure is beyond anything I have ever felt and I ache **

**for something hard. He then takes a glass shaft off the **

**shelf, and strokes it as if it were himself, looking me in **

**the eyes. "You want this?" He says. "If you do, beg for it, **

**I'll give it to you."**

**I moan and jerk my legs in the restraints, letting him **

**know just how much I want it. Finally he plinges the **

**shaft into me over and over, all the while, his thumb is **

**caressing the notch at the top of my sex. I explode with **

**the orgasm and shudder from head to toe.**

**He unfastens my restraints, and lifts me off the bed, and **

**gives me a gentle kiss. "Are you alright with this?" He **

**says softly.**

**"Edward, I trust you totally." I say**

**He then lays on the bed, "My turn. And don't be so gentle **

**with me."**

**I bind his wrists in the same fashion as he bound mine, **

**and replace the bottom half of the bed. Then I bind his **

**ankles to each side, spread eagle. His erection is **

**standing straight up, like a soldier. I bat at it playfully **

**with the whip and he moans.**

**I take the massage oil and drizzle the cinnamon potion **

**all over his body, then kneed him deeply on his arms, **

**chest, legs and thighs. I take him in my hand once again, **

**and he is in agony unable to move from the restraints. I **

**take his sack in my hand and kneed him there as he **

**cries out, "harder, harder" and I grip him even tighter. I **

**lick him there then take each jewel into my mouth and **

**savor them. I give him small bites as he begs me to **

**continue. I then take the whip and spank all along his **

**body as red marks appear from the abuse. I take a piece **

**of ice and rub it on each one, and I can see he is about **

**to explode. But I make him wait for it, as he did me. I pull **

**away and he begs me not to. I straddle him on the bed **

**and take him into me with a hardness, and pound up and **

**down until he releases with a shudder, all the while **

**yelling out, "Oh yes, yes."**

**We are spent for the rest of the night, but as morning **

**comes, we make love again. This time, the old fashioned **

**way.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't want to let go of him, as we hug goodbye **

**at the airport. I squeeze him tight, not wanting to **

**let go, in fear that I may lose the wonderful days **

**we spent together if I lose sight of him.**

**"It's only for a little while." He says. "I just need **

**enough time to go home and settle some things."**

**I could tell he was trying to be strong for me as I **

**say, "I know, but I miss you already. I don't want **

**you out of my sight. We haven't been apart in **

**over a week and I just don't know how to breathe **

**without you around."**

**I look back as I board the plane and he smiles his **

**fantastic sparkling smile, and waves. I think to **

**myself "Damn he's beautiful. And he's all mine."**

**It feels great, and somewhat foreign to be home. **

**As I walk in I'm enveloped in all the familiar **

**smells, and I know I'm truely home. The house is **

**empty as I unpack, and suddenly I feel so very **

**alone. I miss Edward terribly and have to fight **

**with myself to not pick up the phone and call, just **

**to hear his voice. I don't want to smother him, **

**and now that we are apart my old insecurities try **

**to creep back in. I begin doubting his feelings for **

**me, wondering if he still feels the same for me. I **

**fight it with all my might and realize that I am **

**being foolish. Of course he still loves me.**

**I check the answering machine and hear his **

**velvety voice come across. "I hope you had a safe **

**trip home. I miss you already love. It will be late **

**for you when I get home so I won't call until **

**tomorrow. Oh, and I love you babe."**

**I smile. Sasha walks in and says, "Who was **

**that?"**

**I turn around and grab her into a hug. She **

**squeezes me back and says how happy she is **

**that I'm finally home. "Dad has been impossible **

**mom. He wouldn't let me go anywhere. I'm so **

**glad you're home." She says**

**I fall into my old routine, and decide to tackle the **

**mail, then order a couple of pizza's for dinner. **

**The kids and I sit in the living room floor and **

**watch television and talk. They tell me about the **

**last few weeks and ask me about my vacation. **

**Sasha looks at me and says "Oh, mom. You **

**wanna hear something hillarious? Nicole and I **

**were looking through a magazine the other day **

**and there was an article on Edward Cullen. You **

**know who he is mom, he's so hot. Anyway, there **

**was a picture of some girl that he supposedly is **

**dating or something. The picture was really **

**crappy, but Nicole and I laughed our butts off **

**because it kind of looked like you. Isn't that **

**funny. I mean, come on, what would he want with **

**someone your age. He can have any girl he wants. **

**No offense mom."**

**My heart drops and my palms become sweaty. I **

**wasn't ready to have this conversation with my **

**kids, but knew I had to, so I dove right in. I tried **

**to explain how we had met and tried to get them **

**to understand just how deep a connection we had **

**formed. All they could do was look at me with **

**their mouths hanging open in shock. We talked **

**about it for quite awhile and once they went to **

**their rooms for the night, they said they were **

**alright with it. I hope they are, I worry they won't **

**understand it all.**

**I take my glass of wine and sit on the sofa, and **

**think over the last few weeks. I close my eyes and **

**I can see his face before me, and feel his soft kiss **

**on my lips. I ache with the abscence of him, and **

**desperately wish he were here with me.**

**My dreams that night are full of passion and **

**sadness. I can see Edward looking at me and I **

**run to meet him, but as soon as I reach out for **

**him he disappears. I crumble and cry, then I **

**realize in my sleep that the phone is ringing. As I **

**open my eyes out of the dream, I see that its three **

**o'clock, and I immediately fear that something is **

**wrong. I croak out a hello, and hear Edwards **

**voice. "I am so sorry to wake you, but I just had **

**to hear your voice. I am missing you like crazy."**

**"Oh Edward, I'm so glad you called. I miss you **

**too. I wish you were here with me right now. I **

**have thought of you all day." I reply.**

**He tells me of his flight home and his up **

**comming engagements. The rental house will not **

**be ready for two weeks, so it will be some time **

**before I see him again. I want to cry.**

**As we hang up, I begin to wonder if this will really **

**work. Two different worlds trying to mix, we shall **

**see. All I know is that I will give it my all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**"Oh my God! I can't freaking believe it. You're in love **

**with Edward Cullen. This shit is too crazy, girl. Now, tell **

**me everything. And I mean everything." My best friend **

**Alice always did have a way with words. As we sit in my **

**kitchen, enjoying our coffees, she is beaming with **

**excitement. So I tell her everything from our walks on **

**the beach to the late night talks, to the mind blowing **

**sex. She finally says, "Damn, does he have a brother? I **

**think I could use a little kinky sex myself."**

**"Sorry, only a sister. Hey, he does have a cute body **

**guard named Emmett. I should introduce you two." I **

**reply**

**She smiles and say, "Sounds like fun to me, I'll meet **

**him. Truthfully though, I don't know if I'll be able to keep **

**my eyes off of Edward. I know he's your man, but damn **

**he's georgous."**

**We spend the rest of the afternoon laughing and talking, **

**and I realize just how much I have missed her.**

**Walking out to check the mail, I see a small package on **

**the front porch. I open it to find another silver charm. **

**This time its a tiny pair of handcuffs. I laugh to myself, **

**and read the note. **_**for the trust you gave me that night**_**. I **

**bring in the mail and start opening the bills, but notice **

**each one now has a zero balance. The biggest shock of **

**all is the last bill. Enclosed is the deed to my house, also **

**paid in full. I just couldn't believe it. The generosity of **

**Edward really touches me, and I sit at the kitchen table **

**and cry.**

**Edward calls every night at eleven and we talk for hours. **

**We are missing each other terribly, but just hearing his **

**voice calms me. My fears of the future slowly disappate, **

**as he comforts me with endearing words, and I realize **

**just how much I need him in my life.**

**My days pass, with Edward ever on my mind. My **

**children seem to be back on their schedules, and Sasha **

**can't wait to meet my movie star boyfriend. She say's its **

**hard not to tell all of her friends about him, but promises **

**to keep it quiet for now, and I really hope she does. I'm **

**not ready for the media to find me yet. I have noticed a **

**few strange vehicles slow down in front of the house, **

**and I hope its not the media, hopefully I'm just being **

**paranoid. I know all of that is a part of Edwards life, but **

**I'm not ready to deal with that, and don't know if I ever **

**will be. I have intentionally kept myself from watching **

**any entertainment shows, in hopes of keeping Edward **

**and I inside the bubble I had around us. All I need is for **

**doubt to creep in because I see him with a young, cute **

**co-star. Anyway, I know he loves only me. I just want **

**him here with me and count down the days until he **

**arrives.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Today is the day! The day I get to see his beautiful face **

**and kiss his lips again. My heart pounds as I drive to the **

**airport, and I can't seem to get there fast enough.**

**I drive through the pick up lane, and don't see him. **

**Maybe I'm early, so I circle again. As I sweep around **

**again I see Emmett standing on the curb with luggage, **

**but no Edward. When I stop, I see a blond man with a **

**moustache talking to Emmett, and realize that it's **

**Edward in disguise. My heart leaps with excitement, as I **

**jump out of the car and run to him. He sweeps me up **

**into a hug, and says "Oh my God. I am so damn glad to **

**see you!"**

**We rush to my car and Emmett leaves to put Edwards **

**luggage into his new Escalade. Edward immediately **

**removes the wig and moustache, and as I glance over at **

**him, he's beautiful. "Such nonsense," He says. "Having **

**to wear all this garb suxs, but I didn't want to be **

**recognized on the flight over."**

**"I don't care what you have on, as long as you're here. I **

**have missed you so much, and I dream of you every **

**night." I tell him**

**"Oh really? Tell me all about those dreams", He says as **

**he runs his hand up my thigh.**

**I'm instantly aroused at his touch, and can't wait to get **

**him alone. He notices the excitement in me, and puts his **

**hand between my legs, and starts to caress me through **

**my panties. I'm suddenly glad that I had selected a skirt **

**this morning. Now he can touch me without the **

**constraint of blue jeans. His caress becomes more **

**intense, and I'm having trouble driving.**

**"I'm sorry love, but I can't help myself. I want you so **

**bad." He says with a sly grin**

**"You have no idea how much I want you, and if it **

**wouldn't get us arrested, I'd pull this car over to the side **

**of the road right now, and straddle you, right there in **

**that seat. Damn, you are gorgeous!" I say breathlessly.**

**The drive to his house seems to take forever, but we **

**eventually arrive at the front gate to his neighborhood. **

**This is the most exclusive neighborhood in the city, and **

**each home is situated on five acre lots, giving each one **

**a sense of privacy. As we drive down the streets, I see **

**massive homes, and I am amazed at the beauty of this **

**place. Edwards rental house is near the back of the **

**neighborhood, and can't be seen from the road. We pull **

**up to the wrought iron gates and Edward gives me the **

**code number to open them. Its the date we met. As I **

**drive up the driveway, I am surrounded by trees of pine, **

**apple, plum and fig. Cresting the hill, I see before me a **

**massive home of stacked stone and brick. The front **

**steps lead to a huge leaded glass door, sourrounded by **

**a wide porch all the way around the house. Each end of **

**the house has round, castle like towers and as I pull the **

**car into the garage I see a crystal blue pool complete **

**with waterfall around the back of the house. It takes my **

**breath away and I could only dream of living in such a **

**place.**

**He gives me a tour of the six thousand square feet **

**home. It has a gourmet kitchen the size of my home, and **

**its own movie theater, complete with popcorn and soda **

**machines. The master suite hosts an entertainment area, **

**and bathroom with a jetted tub big enough for six. The **

**king size bed looks dwarfed in the massive room. In the **

**downstairs there is a game room, with pool tables, **

**pinball machines, and a wall of televisions hooked up to **

**several game systems. Next, is a work out room, with **

**every machine available. The last room is empty except **

**for a small bed, with shelves lined with toys for sex play. **

**Edward says that this is our "special occasion" room. **

**We both laugh, remembering the last time we played **

**those kind of games.**

**As we tour the kitchen, I notice gourmet gadgets that **

**can make anything you could possibly want, even a sno **

**cone machine. I bend down to peruse the cabinets full of **

**food, and Edward comes up behind me, and whispers **

**against my neck "You know better than to bend over in **

**front of me like that"**

**I turn around and put my lips to his, and we explore each **

**others mouths, with our tongues. The kisses become **

**more heated, and he places me on the granite counter **

**top. In one swift move, he lifts my skirt above my hips **

**and pulls my thong, until I hear it rip away. I see that he **

**is bulging his jeans, and watch as he pulls them down to **

**his ankles, and handles himself. I can't wait to touch him **

**there, and feel his hardness inside me. There is no time **

**for foreplay this time, we are both much to eager, and he **

**plunges himself deep inside, and I cry out in **

**satisfaction. I wrap my legs around him as he pumps **

**harder and faster. Animal like noises come from us both, **

**as we ride the waves of ectasy. He thrust even deeper, **

**and I cry out as pain mixes with pleasure. We are so **

**enraptured in the frenzied sex, that we don't hear **

**Emmett come in, nor do we notice him, standing in the **

**doorway watching.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I wipe the beads of sweat from my brow, as I pull the lasagne out of the oven.**

**The kitchen is scourching, even with the fan on.**

**It doesn't help that its 98 degrees outside, with a heat index of 102, but that is summer in the south.**

**I'm anxious tonight, because Edward will be meeting my children and Alice.**

**I want everything to be perfect, but when I look around my tiny kitchen, I wonder why we didn't do this at Edwards house.**

**Everything here seems so inadequate in comparison.**

**I put the finishing touches on my make up, as Alice arrives. **

**She is gorgeous in a short sun dress and high heel sandals, and her new pixie style haircut, really emphasizes her beautiful eyes. **

**I'm so glad she is my friend.**

**She seems slightly nervous too, and tells me that she hopes that Emmett likes her.**

**How could he not like her, she was fantastic.**

**I put on a jazz cd, as we finish cooking.**

**Sasha and Chad both help set the table and I smile at how very content I am at this moment.**

**The doorbell rings and everyone freezes.**

**Sash dashes for the door, and as Edward walks in, she is a deep crimson.**

**"You must be Sasha." He says, "So pleased to meet you. Your mom has sung your praises."**

**Sasha doesn't know what to say, so simply steps back to allow Edward and Emmett to come in.**

**They enter the kitchen and Edward hugs me and says, "Something smells wonderful in here. Is it you or the food?"**

**I pull away, embarassed in front of the children. **

**Edward introduces himself to everyone, and then Emmett does the same.**

**Alice and Emmett shake hands, and I can see an instant attraction for them both.**

**Dinner runs smooth and we all talk and laugh.**

**Edward makes sure to include the children in the conversation, and asks them of their interest and about school.**

**It makes me love him even more.**

**After dinner the kids go out and the adults sit on my back patio with a glass of wine.**

**My house may be small, but I take great pride in my backyard.**

**I had spent most of the spring planting flowers, and now they were in full bloom, and the scent was intoxicating.**

**The sound of the crickets, and the light breeze, made the evening delightful.**

**I see that Alice and Emmett have moved close and are having a close conversation.**

**Edward leans over and kisses my cheek. **

**I turn and look into his eyes, and he places a light kiss on my lips.**

**I greatly want to take him to my bedroom and ravage his body, but not tonight.**

**The evening gets late and around 1 am, Edward and Emmett take their leave.**

**I hate to see him go, but I know Alice is about to burst with excitement, and I can't wait to see what she thinks of Emmett.**

**"He's gorgeous, of course", she says. "But, he's also very intense and passionate. I am really drawn to him, and I hope he calls me for a date."**

**We talk until we can no longer keep our eyes open, then crash for the night.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The kids are at their dads for the weekend, so I pack a bag and head to Edwards.**

**Alice and Emmett will be joining us later for dinner, but until then, I have him all to myself.**

**Edward complains of the humity, and we decide to take a swim.**

**I boldly put on a black string bikini, but when I walk to the pool, I see Edward hasn't bothered with a suit at all.**

**I remove my top and dive into the cool water.**

**He grabs my waist, and dunks me under playfully, and we splash and race one another.**

**He leads me to the waterfall and sits me on the rock ledge.**

**The water flows and splashes all over me, as he removes my bottoms.**

**He takes me into his mouth and works his magic with his tongue and fingers.**

**He inserts three fingers, and pushes them into me, up to the knuckle.**

**He slowly curls the fingers, stroking my insides, as I totally surrender to him.**

**My orgasm comes suddenly, and my whole body jerks in response.**

**Once I get my bearings, he leads me out of the pool, to the lounger, and lays me down.**

**"I want you to watch me". **

**He says, taking his hardness into his hand.**

**He stands over me, straddling the lounger and begins to stroke himself, as I watch.**

**His eyes never leave mine, as the rhythm increases, and his breath gets shallow.**

**"This is what I do when you aren't with me. **

**I think of fucking you all the time." He says**

**"I love watching you. Now, be a good little boy and cum all over me." I reply**

**He stokes harder and faster, moaning with each one and soon explodes all over me.**

**My thighs and belly are sticky with his essence, and I playfully rub it into my skin.**

**We step into the massive shower to clean up.**

**He wahses me and I do the same for him.**

**He again becomes hard, as I soap him there.**

**"Damn," He says, "I'm hard again. What is it about you that keeps me in a perpetual state of hardness?"**

**I go down to my knees and take his thickness into my mouth.**

**He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls it with each pass.**

**He pushes me down on all fours, and I feel his tongue between my legs and ass.**

**He spreads my ass, and I feel his warm soft tongue lick where I have never been touched before.**

**It feels wonderful, and I can't help but play with myself, as he explores me there.**

**"Do you like that?" He asks**

**"Oh yes, I like that. It feels incredible." I respond**

**"You wanna try something else?" He asks**

**I immediately tense up at the though of anal sex.**

**Ive never done that nor wanted to until now.**

**"I want to try everything with you Edward, but lets wait on that okay? Emmett and Alice will be here within the hour and I have a feeling we will need extra time for that." I say**

**He takes me from behind, holding on to each breast, like a cowboy riding a bull.**

**We both explode at the same time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Edward insist on cooking our dinner tonight, so I set the table, while he puts the finishing touches on the meal.**

**Alice and Emmett arrive and after a round of hugs we sit to eat.**

**Alice and Emmett have spent nearly every day together since they met, and I am so happy to see the joy return to her eyes.**

**Emmett seems to care for her alot also.**

**Alice says that things have gotten pretty heated between the two of them but have yet to sleep together.**

**I can clearly see that they won't be able to hold out much longer.**

**Dinner is lovely, and we talk about our childhoods.**

**I learn alot about Edward that night, but strangely Emmett remains quiet.**

**Edward holds my hand all through dinner, stroking my palm.**

**He is so very gentle with me and yet at times, almost brutal.**

**I love the duality of him.**

**Ottis Redding plays low as we all dance to "These Arms of Mine".**

**I close my eyes and run my fingers through his thick luscious hair.**

**I can feel his hand on my lower back, warming it, as we sway to the song.**

**I want to stay right here forever.**

**I feel a light tap on my shoulder, as Emmett cuts in.**

**Alice and Edward dance next to us, and talk the whole time.**

**Emmett tells me, "Thank you for introducing me to Alice. She's a very sweet girl. I can see how much you care for Ed and it makes me want that too."**

**I felt good knowing that I had introduced the two of them, and that it could be a love connection.**

**Goodness knows, Alice certainly deserved some happiness.**

**The song plays on and the four of us drink way too much.**

**Feeling really drunk and bold, we all decide to skinny dip in the pool.**

**There is something so freeing, being in the outdoors with no clothes on.**

**I felt like a naughty child again.**

**It was all in good fun, and absent of any tension.**

**We laughed and splashed.**

**Before long, I see Emmett and Alice drift over to the shallow end of the pool.**

**Alice was sitting on the pool steps, and Emmett is on his knees, kissing her very passionately.**

**Embarassed, I look away, as Edward kisses my neck, and runs his tongue down to my collar bone.**

**He takes my breast into his hand, and starts kneeding it, then places his mouth on my now, erect nipple.**

**I feel very self conscience with Emmett and Alice in the pool, so I take Edward's hand and lead him toward the house.**

**Alice and Emmett never even see us leave.**

**I wrap in a robe and Edward leads me downstairs, to our special room.**

**The lights are low, and the room is very warm.**

**Edward tells me that he likes it warm, in order to produce more sweat.**

**He says that sweat really turns him on.**

**I'm still quite drunk and decide to take the lead this time.**

**I remove the robe and command him to get on all fours.**

**His erection is immediate, and he happily obeys my command.**

**I run my hands down his back then leave a trail of red streaks, as I dig my nails into his skin.**

**He sucks in his breath, as the pain mixes with pleasure.**

**"On your knees now!", I yell at him.**

**I walk up to him.**

**His face is at the perfect level to please me. "Lick me now, and don't stop until I tell you to!"**

**He runs the tip of his tongue into the slit, and I ride the wave of ectasy.**

**I take my leg and put it over his shoulder, so he can access all of my pleasure zones.**

**I move my hips to the rhythm of his licks, and feel myself builing to orgasm.**

**I pull away, not wanting to release just yet.**

**By this time Edward has a sheen of sweat all over his hard muscular body, and his aroma is like a drug.**

**Manliness mixed with his spicy cologne.**

**I walk over to the cabinet and open the doors.**

**I see alot of useful things.**

**I take the whip, prod and paddle to begin with.**

**I have never done any of this before and I am really not sure what to do.**

**I take the whip and strike Edwards back with a snap.**

**He falls forward, onto his forearms, and I rush to his side.**

**He turns to me and I see the raw lust in his eyes, and I know that he is truely enjoying this.**

**"Do it again, please", he begs.**

**He gets back to his knees, as I snap the whip once again.**

**He starts to take himself in his hand, but then looks to me for permission.**

**I love being this much in control of him, and I grant him permission with the nod of my head.**

**"You may play with yourself Edward, but do not reach orgasm until I say."**

**He nods in agreement, as he strokes himself slowly.**

**After a few more whip cracks, I notice blood start to seep up to the surface of his skin, and I stop.**

**I don't want to hurt him, only tease a little.**

**I bring him to stand and lead him to the bed.**

**I lay him on his back and bind his hands above his head.**

**Then cover his eyes with a red silk scarf.**

**I trail my tongue down his chest and stomach, and savor the salty taste of his body.**

**He groans in ectasy.**

**I spread his legs and tongue along the hanging jewels, taking the time to outline each one.**

**He arches his back, as the intense tongue bath brings him to agony.**

**I lightly take a finger and rub the outside of his ass, and I feel it throb in need.**

**"Oh God, that feels wonderful! Don't stop please." He cries out.**

**I slowly enter him with my pinky and he writhes as I gently push and pull.**

**I take his large shaft into my free hand, and stroke in sync.**

**His breathing becomes heavy as he nears explosion.**

**He says, "Stop Bella, not yet. I want to please you first, and I can't hold out much longer."**

**I pull away and kiss his lips, as I lay the length of my body on top of his.**

**He feels so good underneath me and I want him to enter me.**

**But, I give in to his wishes, and unbind his hands.**

**He takes off the scarf and puts me on the bed, on all fours.**

**He kisses all along my back and ass, then starts taking little bites of my skin.**

**With each nip, I'm more aroused and ask him to bite me harder. **

**He bites down on the meat of my ass and it feels heavenly.**

**His kisses move to my core and he traces my lips with his expert tongue.**

**I feel his tongue dart in and out of me and I rock my hips in response.**

**I take in a sharp breath, as I feel the paddle strike my body.**

**He strikes me again and again, doubing my arousal.**

**I feel his finger enter my ass, and as he gently pushes in and out, I realize how good it feels.**

**He places nips and kisses all along my ass, all the while, in and out with his finger, and I feel myself close to orgasm.**

**"Are you ready to try now?" He asks, and I really am.**

**I say yes and feel his tip enter my ass.**

**Sharp stinging pain is soon overtaken by pleasure, as he tenatively enters me.**

**Ever so gently, he pushes deeper, with a growl of pure bliss for him.**

**Soon I am totally taken over in desire and ask him to go faster.**

**His rhythm picks up and with each push, deeper and deeper.**

**The orgasm is quick and brutal, as I scream out with it.**

**He lets out a yell as he reaches his climax, and I feel the warmness of his release inside me.**

**We both collapse.**

**He strokes my hair as we lie there and says, "I hope I didn't hurt you too much. I'm new at all of this and I wasn't too sure how far to go. It was the best sensation I have ever had."**

**"Edward, it was wonderful, especially for the first time. It did hurt at first, but as you can see, I loved it. It's not something I want to do every time, but it was great." I say with a smile.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alice:**

**As Emmett pulls me to him in the pool, I'm suddenly nervous.**

**It's been a long time since Jasper and I divorced, and I haven't been with a man since.**

**It took me a long time to overcome Jasper's infidelity, and I still don't know if I can ever fully trust another man again.**

**Emmett is a great man and seems very sincere in his intentions, but I'm still a little gun shy.**

**I start to sober up and get embarrassed that we are both completely naked.**

**I can't believe I agreed to skinny dip with Bella, Edward and Emmett.**

**I must have been more drunk than I realized.**

**I look around and notice that Bella and Edward have left, and I'm left completely alone with Emmett.**

**He looks at me and gives my lips a soft kiss, then inserts his soft tongue into my mouth.**

**The kisses grow more insistent as he moves them to my neck.**

**His hand cups my breast and I feel his thumb lightly brush my nipple.**

**My heart speeds up in excitement.**

**I feel his breath on my ear as he says, "Alice, I want you so bad and I'm having a hard time restraining myself, so if you don't want this to go any further, you need to tell me now."**

**Did I want this to go any further?**

**I wasn't completely sure, but my body was saying yes.**

**I kiss down his muscular chest, and take his erect nipple between my teeth and give it a little bite.**

**He draws in a quick breath and says, "Oh my God, girl."**

**He presses himself against me on the pool stairs, and I feel his erection against my thigh.**

**I want our first time to be special, so I take his hand and lead him out of the pool.**

**Emmett points out the pool house as we come out of the water, and we walk over.**

**The pool house has a bathroom and sitting room, with a chaise lounge and several bean bags scattered around.**

**Emmett turns on the stereo and soft music come from hidden speakers.**

**"I've been waiting for this", he says as he takes himself into his hand and starts to stroke.**

**His body is perfect, with a hairless chest, six pack abs, firm thighs, and not to mention his thick erection.**

**Emmett isn't the longest man I've ever seen but most definitely the most girth I've seen.**

**I begin to worry that this might hurt a little.**

**Emmett has a lust in his eyes that changes his face.**

**The wildness transforms the gentleman into the sex machine.**

**"I can't wait to take you. You just don't know how much I've wanted this" He says as he pushes me to the chaise lounge.**

**He dives in, taking me with his mouth.**

**He sucks and licks me with a passion, little grunts coming from his throat.**

**It feels so damn good, and I close my eyes and surrender to the feeling.**

**He's an expert at this, and knows exactly what to do with his mouth.**

**I'm brought to the edge of ecstasy, and he suddenly pulls back, leaving me wanting more.**

**He straddles the lounger and enters my mouth with a gasp.**

**His hips pump as he drives himself into my mouth, and my mouth is stretched almost beyond capacity.**

**I suck him with all my strenght as he exclaims, "Fuck yea, take it all."**

**As his thrusts become faster, I place two fingers inside myself, wishing it were him.**

**"That's it baby, suck me good. Play with that thing, I love knowing you want me." He shouts**

**He squeezes the back of the chaise so hard, I'm afraid he will tear it to shreds with his strong hands.**

**He pulls out quickly, and guides me to the bean bag on the floor.**

**He takes my nipple between his thumb and finger and starts to roll it roughly.**

**I cry out as I'm taken to new heights of pleasure.**

**Little bites and licks follow as he lifts my hips to meet his hardness.**

**He drives into me with the force of a freight train, as my opening is stretched to its limit.**

**"Oh Alice, you feel so damn good, so fucking tight!" He yells out.**

**I clasp my feet behind his back as he pushes faster with each stroke.**

**I feel myself build to climax and tell him, "faster, faster".**

**I explode as his tip hits my g-spot, and he follows, spilling himself all inside of me.**

**I'm sore and exhausted as we lay there, but he is growing hard again.**

**"I really need a shower", I say, and get up to go inside the house.**

**He wraps a towel around his waist, and its tented in front.**

**"Down boy", I say with a chuckle.**

**"I've got to take little break, you about killed me."**

**"Oh, I'll be ready when you are, don't worry. I want to fuck you all night long." He says with a grin.**

**"Well, you will just have to wait awhile. I'm as sore as hell. You're so large, I've got to get use to this. Its been a long time." **

**We walk into his enormous bedroom, and I start the shower, as he hops up on the bed, removing the towel.**

**"Leave the door open while you shower, I want to watch." He asks.**

**I step into the hot steaming water, and feel the water flow down my body.**

**It feels wonderful.**

**I can see Emmett through the door, watching my every move.**

**He is stroking himself and it excites me.**

**I take my time and lather my body, then wash my hair, all the while watching Emmett masterbate.**

**I dry off and lotion from head to toe, all the while Emmett watches and strokes.**

**I walk into the room as he takes my hand and lays me on the bed.**

**He spreads my legs and sticks his tongue into my swollen slit.**

**I become wet as he expertly plays with me.**

**He faces me and says, "I know you're sore and I wont fuck you again, until you're ready, but please let me watch you play with yourself. I want to see you."**

**He takes my hand and moves it to my sex.**

**I pet the outside of the lips, and push two finger's inside, and push them in and out as Emmett watches.**

**"Alice you are driving me crazy. I'm about to explode all over you." He says with ragged breath.**

**His strokes become faster and harder, and he takes his sack into his other hand and kneads it.**

**I'm totally enraptured in pleasure, and feel my orgasm start to build.**

**I moan out in pleasure, as he releases all over my stomach.**

**He then inserts two fingers into me.**

**He brings the fingers in and out fast, as he sucks my notch.**

**It takes me over the edge, and I explode.**

**As we lie in the bed, my head cradled on his chest, I'm at peace for once in a long time.**

**Could he be the one?**

**I know we haven't known each other that long, and it could be the great sex making me feel this way, but I think I may have found my next love.**

**I roll to my side, and he spoons my back, and once again I feel his hardness.**

**I begin to wonder if I'll be able to keep up.**

**I roll over to face him, and prepare myself for another round.**


	21. Chapter 21

**That black van two cars back has been following me since I left the house.**

**It makes me nervous as I pull into the drug store parking lot.**

**The van keeps going and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.**

**I park and feel foolish for being so paranoid, I mean, why would anyone be following me.**

**I walk down the aisles and pick up a few cosmetics and pay for them, then start for my car.**

**I open the door, and hear someone behind me say, "Excuse me, could I ask you a few questions?"**

**I turn around as a flash goes off on a camera, and a man stands there with a notepad in his hand.**

**I suddenly realize that its a reporter.**

**I turn to get into the car to shouts of, "How does it feel to be Edward Cullens newest conqest?, How old are you? What do you think of his romance with Celsi?"**

**My hands are shaking as I start the car and I spin the wheels leaving the parking lot.**

**I knew this would happen, but now that it has, I'm totally shaken.**

**My privacy has been invaded and I'm not sure what to do.**

**At home Edward wraps his arms around me in a warm hug and says, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I was afraid this would happen. I'm afraid that now they know I'm here and who you are, it's only going to get worse."**

**I shake my head in agreement as tears come to my eyes.**

**My little bubble was popping.**

**For awhile I was able to keep Edward and I in this safe cacoon of love and now that real life has seeped in, I'm so scared that things will change.**

**He feels my anxiety and pulls me closer, "Maybe you and the kids should move into my house. Its safe there and no one can get to us there, I would love to have you with me all the time."**

**Edward will be leaving in a week to start his newest movie, so I agree to move into his mansion.**

**He has begged me to go to L.A. with him, but I just can't leave my children.**

**The thought of being without him makes me so sad, but my children come first.**

**They won't be home forever and once they are moved out, Edward and I will have all the time together we want.**

**Edward say's he will have Emmett stay behind and look after the kids and I.**

**I know Alice will be glad to have him stay, but I really wish he were going with Edward.**

**Lately I have a weird feeling about Emmett and I can't put my finger on it.**

**I'm probably just being paranoid.**


	22. Chapter 22

**"This house is much too big, with Edward gone." I think to myself, as I roam from room to room.**

**I feel his prescence with each step.**

**He's been gone two weeks now, and I am suddenly regretting my decision to stay behind.**

**I miss him more than I can express, and a deep longing has come over me.**

**Lonliness seems to be my constant companion.**

**At least the kids are happy.**

**They were so excited the day we moved in, and every night is movie night dowstairs in the theater.**

**Their friends think we've suddenly hit the jack pot, and the kids are becoming all to accoustomed to the good life.**

**I still see Alice from time to time, but she spends most nights holed up with Emmett in his wing of the house.**

**I hardly ever see Emmett myself, but I can feel him lurking around, watching me.**

**I know he's just doing his job, but it creeps me out sometimes.**

**He's like a shadow following me, but never seen.**

**EMMETT:**

**I'm bored as hell and can't believe that Ed left me behind, to watch over a woman. I need to be in L.A. with him, partying and chasing skirts.**

**I've been loyal to him all these years and the first time he falls in love, he deserts me.**

**I'm pissed and hit the speed bag with all of my might.**

**I've been working out alot here lately, because it seems to be the only outlet for this growing agression.**

**I don't know what's wrong with me these days, but I feels so damn angry all the time, and if I'm not pissed off, I'm horny as hell.**

**I can't seem to be able to get enough of Alice, and I can tell that she's having trouble keeping up with me.**

**The last few weeks I've actually had to hire a few whores to satisfy my needs.**

**Of course, it's only to save Alice from the pain.**

**It really doesn't help that I'm not sleeping at night.**

**Even after the exhausting work-outs and hours of sex.**

**I close my eyes and the nightmares begin.**

**I'm six years old again, in the dark, banging on a door that never opens.**

**The only time I felt as if I could control the anger was when I was busy guarding Ed.**

**Now that he's left me here in hickville, guarding the princess, the restlesness has returned with a fury.**


	23. Chapter 23

**EDWARD:**

**"Cut!", the director yells once again.**

**It's the tenth take for this scene, and I just can't seem to get it right.**

**My mind keeps drifting to Bella, back in Alabama, and I miss her touch so much that I could cry.**

**Now Emmett is begging me to come to L.A.**

**I don't know what's going on with him these days, but he seems so pissed off all the time.**

**I guess I'm going to have to fly there and talk with him.**

**Perhaps he's angry that I didn't bring him out here with me, but I really feel better with him keeping an eye on my girl.**

**She needs his protection more than I.**

**Besides, I was able to hire Jacob Black to help me here.**

**He's the best in the business.**

**I'm thinking about offering him a full time contract too.**

**I do know onw thing, if I don't get my head back into this project, I'll never be able to get a decent film again.**

**That night I spend another meal alone.**

**I miss Bella so much, and the phone calls just aren't enough to take away this lonliness.**

**I've asked her to come out here and stay, but she won't leave her children.**

**At least I've talked her into coming for a week long visit.**

**I never thought I would feel this way about another person.**

**I want to make Bella happy.**

**I don't care about myself, only her, and it's a very strange feeling for me.**

**I never knew love could be like this.**

**All of my other relationships were nothing compared to this, and I want her so bad, it's killing me to be away from her.**

**Hell, I don't need the money, I could just leave Hollywood, and spend my days and nights with her.**

**I love my work, but love her oh so much more.**

**I think I will ponder this for awhile.**

**I call Emmett and he sounds distant, preoccupied somehow.**

**He says all is fine there, and that he and Alice spend a good bit of time keeping Bella company.**

**He tells me that he is fine and that nothing is bothering him, but I can tell in his voice that he's lying.**

**I just pray he's not using drugs again.**

**I'll never forget the hell he and I went through all those years ago.**

**We were both young and experiancing a taste of freedom, and a little cash in the pocket.**

**My first movie roll was small and didn't bring in alot of money, but it was enough to get the bills caught up, and party.**

**And thats exactly what we did,**

**Once the money got low, I started to get serious about work.**

**The next role was even bigger and I made more on that one film than I had ever made.**

**Eventhough I was more serious about my career, I still partied hard with Emmett, and lots and lots of girls.**

**I was so careless back then, and did many regrettable things.**

**When Emmett and I were using cocaine, we felt bullettproof.**

**Nothing could get in our way, or so we thought.**

**I had to pay Emmetts way out of many screw-ups, and once he nearly died.**

**I'll never forget the mangled car and snapped light pole.**

**He was doing 120mph, and lost control of his Boxster.**

**He almost lost his arm, and did love his spleen.**

**It was at that time that I decided to get serious about my life, and quit the drugs and women.**

**I got the role of a lifetime, when I was cast in a trilogy of vampire films.**

**It launched my career into the stratosphere. **

**I had more money than I could ever spend.**

**It was during those years that Emmett and I almost lost our friendship.**

**He would sneak around and do drugs, and when I found out, it came to blows between us.**

**After the fight, we were both bloody and broken, but Emmett promised to go to rehab and get help.**

**Two months later he csme out of rehab, a new man.**

**As far as I know, he nor I have touched drugs since, but now I'm beginning to wonder at his strange behavior.**

**Yes, I must finish this film and head to Alabama and handle some things.**


	24. Chapter 24

**ALICE:**

**My heart pounds in my chest as I hang up my cell.**

**The call from Jasper has turned me into a bundle of nerves.**

**He called out of the blue, just to check on me, or so he said.**

**Why would he call after months of silence?**

**I'm over him, I've mourned that loss and moved on.**

**So, why do I feel as if I could crawl out of my skin?**

**His voice, that deep baritone, was all it took to transport me back in time.**

**To a place where I felt safe and loved, and didn't question myself.**

**I loved Jasper with my whole heart, and knew beyond a doubt that we would be together forever.**

**I met Jasper through my brother. He and Jasper were friends.**

**The first time he walked through my parents door, I was lost forever.**

**His eyes were a piercing amber, and his blonde hair looked as if it hadn't seen a comb in a long time.**

**The first time he smiled with his crooked grin, I could have fainted.**

**We started dating immediately, and after two years we got married.**

**He worked in an advertisement firm, and I stayed home in hopes of raising babies.**

**Every Fiday night was date night, and he always made special plans for the two of us.**

**I became pregnant five years into the marriage.**

**We were so excited to become parents, and immediately started painting the nursery.**

**Things were so perfect at that time, until the night I woke covered in blood.**

**I lost the baby that night, and along with the loss of our child, Jasper and I lost a bit of ourselves as well.**

**We went through the motions and said that we would keep trying to have another child.**

**I knew deep down that it was the beginning of the end for us.**

**We lasted three more years, but when my depression over my barren body, got too deep, I withdrew from Jasper.**

**We no longer had date night, and sex was non-existent.**

**Jasper sought comfort and pleasure with someone else.**

**Looking back I can't really blame him for his infidelity, but I felt like he gave up on me.**

**Instead of supporting me and helping me get better, he turned away.**

**When I found out, he cried and begged me to forgive him.**

**He swore it was only once, and it never happened again, but the damage was done, and I couldn't forgive his betrayal.**

**It took so long to get over him, and now I'm myself again, just a different version.**

**I think that I've found love again in Emmett, but it is so hard for me to completely trust again.**

**I step into the shower and get ready to meet Emmett. **

**He seems so pre-occupied lately, and is late often picking me up for dates.**

**I want to ask him whats bothering him, but I'm so exhausted after our all night sex romps, that I simply fall asleep.**

**He works out non stop, and his sexual appetite has gotten so intense that it kind of scares me.**

**What could be fueling this behavior?**

**It confuses me, and now the call from Jasper, has really got me reeling.**


	25. Chapter 25

**JASPER:**

**I still don't know why I called Alice after all this time.**

**I guess it's because I can't seem to get over her.**

**She is the love of my life, and I screwed things up so badly.**

**I can't move on.**

**I just needed to hear her voice, and know that she is alright.**

**She seems happy enough with her new boyfriend Emmett, and I guess I should be glad that shes found happiness again, but truthfully, I'm not.**

**What I wouldn't do to be able to go back in time and change some things.**

**I've dated a few women since our divorce, but none of them can hold a candle to Alice.**

**She was my angel, my light in the darkness.**

**Now that she is gone, I just can't see to be able to find my way.**

**My career is going great, and with internet advertisement, I'm finacially set.**

**I just need someone to share it with.**

**I hope this Emmett guy treats her well, because if he doesn't, I might have to kill him.**

**EMMETT:**

**It's pitch black in the four foot closet, not even a light from the crack at the bottom of the door.**

**That means that mom has left for awhile.**

**I never know when she will be back.**

**Sometimes it's only hours and sometimes its days.**

**Of course, it doesn't matter when she comes back, she always makes my punishment last a whole day.**

**I can taste the dried blood on my lip where she hit me.**

**It stings as I run my tongue over it, and my arm feels numb from when she grabbed me.**

**She was really mad this time.**

**I knew I shouldn't have spilled the red Kool-aid on her carpet.**

**I guess I deserve it.**

**I try so hard to be a good boy, and make momma happy.**

**I don't walk loudly while she sleeps all day.**

**I clean the house like shes asks.**

**When her boyfriends are over and they are in her room asleep, I don't even speak.**

**I know when she has friends over and they smoke the funny smelling stuff, I never peek into the room.**

**I try to be a good boy.**

**I sometimes dream that my dad will come save me, but I know he won't, he never does.**

**I don't even know what he looks like anyway.**

**The light comes on in the closet, and mom opens the door.**

**I can tell by the look on her face that she's still mad at me.**

**She grabs my hurt arm, causing me to flinch, and rares back to hit me again, and I wake up.**

**I'm covered in a sheen of sweat as I shake off the nightmare again.**

**I can barely breath as the memories flood back to me.**

**It takes a few seconds to realize where I am, and that I'm no longer that little boy locked in the closet.**

**The sheets are damp with sweat, so I take them off the bed and get into the shower.**

**As the scalding water burns my skin, I finally start to relax.**

**The lack of sleep and physical exhaustion has about put me to my breaking point.**

**I don't know how much longer I can carry on like this.**

**Alice is growing tired of the sex, and I can tell she's pulling away from me.**

**This is all Bella's fault.**

**If Edward hadn't met her and allowed her to screw up my life, I would be alright.**

**I step out of the shower and look into the mirror.**

**My skin is pink from the water, and my erection is fierce.**

**Guess I'll be driving downtown to pick up a whore.**

**I hope I don't hurt this one, last time was bad.**

**As I dress myself and prepare to leave, it finally comes to me.**

**I know exactly what I have to do to make us all happy.**

**Everyone except for Bella.**


	26. Chapter 26

**BELLA:**

**I am so excited.**

**I can't wait to see my Edward.**

**Only one more day, and I'll see his beautiful face, and kiss his sweet lips.**

**It seems like it's been forever, and I can hardly contain my excitement.**

**I went and bought some new clothes, and of course, new lingerie.**

**This is the first time I've ever shopped for formal wear, and I hope I picked out the right thing.**

**Edward said that we would probably fo to a few formal dinners, and that I needed a dress.**

**I tried it on for Alice, and she said I looked gorgeous, and I trust her opinion.**

**Poor Alice, she and Emmett have hit a rough patch.**

**She said he is growing distant, and alot of the time, she doesn't even know where he is.**

**Of course, she thinks he's cheating, but I'm not so sure about that.**

**She said he works out non-stop, and that their sex has gotten pretty rough, almost to the point of hurting her.**

**I hope they can work it all out.**

**But, if they can't, then I really wish she and Jasper could reconcile.**

**I have always loved Jasper, and I know he still loves Alice.**

**I don't condone what he did to Alice when he cheated, but I also think that everybody deserves a second chance.**

**I know Alice has been talking to him lately, but I don't think she can forgive him yet.**

**The problems with Emmett only complicate matters.**

**Strangely enough, Emmett has been the perfect gentleman to me, and the awkwardness that was there before, is gone.**

**He has been very sweet and polite, and no longer seems to lurk around the house, watching me.**

**It's as if he's made a decision about something.**

**Sasha begged me to take her to L.A. with me, but she has year end exams, and I couldn't let her miss school.**

**She's pouting about it, but not too angry.**

**She earned a scolorship to UAB college, so she is very excited to be going.**

**I am so very proud of her, and feel as if I actually did something right with her.**

**Chad is already in college at LSU, and doing well.**

**I'm so proud of both of them.**

**My kids are growing up and away from me, and eventhough it saddens me, I'm very excited to start a new life with Edward.**

**THE NEXT DAY:**

**No way! That can't be a black stretch limo, here to pick me up.**

**I can't believe it!**

**The chauffer opens the door for me, and Edward leans forward and gives me a huge smile.**

**I can't get into the car fast enough.**

**He holds me tight, and I breath in his scent.**

**His soap, cologne, and just him.**

**I have missed this so damn much.**

**No words are spoken, as he places his lips on mine.**

**Warm and tender at first, then urgent and eager.**

**If we could swallow one another, we would.**

**His kisses move to my neck and collar as I run my hands through his hair.**

**With a push of a button the blackened window rises, secluding us from the driver.**

**I hear Edward tell him to take the long route to the hotel.**

**Edward looks me straight in the eyes and grins, then takes his suit jacket off.**

**He untucks his shirt, and slowly unbuttons each button.**

**As he removes his shirt, I take in a breath.**

**This never gets old.**

**I could look at his luscious body forever.**

**I go to him and put my arms around him, my cheek resting over his heart.**

**I kiss his chest, stopping to tug on his nipples.**

**He watches and strokes my hair.**

**He gently pushes me back into the seat, and removes my blouse and bra.**

**My nipples become erect as soon as the cool air reaches them, then I feel the warmness of his lips circle.**

**I let out a sigh.**

**He spends time on each area of my chest, as if relishing a good meal.**

**I lay my head back and close my eyes.**

**So happy in this moment.**

**I hear the clink of metal as he loosens the buckle on his belt.**

**I can see the dark line of soft hair trailing from his belly, into his trousers.**

**It causes a stirring in me, and I want him immediately.**

**He pulls the wool trousers down to his knees, and I see the tip of his erection peeking from the waistband of his briefs.**

**As if in slow motion, he pulls them down, one inch at a time.**

**I lick my lips in aticipation.**

**The pink member is perfectly long, round and hard.**

**He places his palms on my knees and gently spreads my legs.**

**He raises my skirt above my hips, and buries his head between.**

**I feel his hot breath on the outside of my panties, and it makes me wet.**

**I then feel the point of his tongue trail up my slit, and I writhe with the need of him.**

**He pulls the crotch to the side, and I feel his hot kisses on the skin.**

**I cry out in desire, as he latches on to my notch.**

**Next he gently inserts teo fingers, and moves them artfully in and out.**

**I feel as if I'm floating above him, as my orgasm builds.**

**His expert work does the job and I explode within minutes.**

**I then lead him to sit in the seat, and take his breathtaking erection into my mouth.**

**His breath quickens, as he thrust his hips in rhythm with me.**

**I withdraw and remove my panties.**

**I face him them straddle him, and he plunges deep within.**

**We both let out a moan, realizing just how much we've missed this.**

**I ride him as the sleek limo glides down the road, and he explodes within me.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Everyone here is so beautiful.**

**I feel very unsure of myself, as I look at myself in the full length mirror.**

**The new cocktail dress does look lovely, but what if its not enough.**

**Edward slips up from behind and puts his arms around my waist.**

**He places a kiss on my neck, and softly says, "You are simply breathtaking."**

**I turn around and see him in a black tuxedo, looking like a god.**

**I wonder how I got so lucky.**

**He takes my hand and says it's time to go, so I nervously follow him to the waiting limo.**

**The restaraunt is full of more gorgeous people, but Edward never takes his eyes off of me.**

**I simply love him for that.**

**Tonight we are are having dinner with the director and president of the studio.**

**Both of their wives are tiny, tan, and have the whitest teeth I've ever seen.**

**They try to include me in their conversation, but I just can't relate to their talk of parties and private chefs, or housekeepers.**

**I smile and nod at the appropriate times, all the while, wishing Edward and I were in the hotel, sharing a pizza.**

**He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor.**

**He holds me tight, and I close my eyes.**

**I know that I truely love this man.**

**We can carry on a conversation without saying a word.**

**I see stares from others, mostly women, and it makes me proud to be dancing with the most handsome man in the room.**

**I know that tomorrow our picture will probably be in the tabloids, but at this moment I don't care.**

**We finally retire to our room after midnight, and are so tired we go straight to sleep.**


	28. Chapter 28

**FROM THIS POINT ON, I WILL BE WRITING IN THIRD PERSON IN ORDER TO CONVEY THE WHOLE STORY END.**

**Bella and Edward spend the rest of their week in a whirlwind of shopping, dodging the press and making love.**

**They cling to each other as never before, and when it's time for Bella to go back home, it's almost unbearable for them both.**

**Edward has decided to move to Alabama permanently after his movie is done, but wants to surprise Bella with the news later.**

**Bella has also decided to move to L.A. to be with Edward, even if it means the kids living with their dad for awhile.**

**She hasn't told Edward yet because she wants to surprise him.**

**Bella waits at the curb as Emmett pulls up in the Escalade, to take her home.**

**He is strangely quiet, and jumpy, but But Bella doesn't mention it.**

**She doesn't want to intrude, just in case it has something to do with Alice.**

**Alice was suppose to be here with Emmett to pick her up, but he says she is sick.**

**They arrive at the house, and it's eerily quiet.**

**Sasha is still at her dads, and Bella assumes Alice is at home in bed.**

**Emmett brings in the luggage, and goes to the kitchen to fix coffee.**

**Bella unpacks and cries, feeling the loneliness of the empty house.**

**She then decides not to wait to tell Edward about her decision to move to L.A.**

**She is going to call him as soon as she unpacks.**

**She starts making plans in her head, and the excitement builds.**

**She hears a soft rap on the door, as Emmett enters with a tray.**

**"I thought you might want a sandwich and coffee." He says and sets the tray down on the table.**

**"Thank you, that's exactly what I need", she says.**

**Emmett turns to leave but Bella saks him to stay. **

**She tells him she wants to tell him about her decision, and get his opinion.**

**Emmett listens intently as she tells him her plans to move to L.A. and start a new life with Edward.**

**"I think it's a great idea. I know Ed will be happier with you there, and I'm anxious myself to get back there."**

**She finally gets the courage to ask, "What about Alice? Won't you miss her? If it's noe of my business, just say."**

**Emmett looks at her and sadly says, "Alice and I are over. She ended it yesterday. I hate that it didn't work out, because I really care for her. But, it's her decision."**

**"I am so sorry Emmett." She replies**

**"I'll survive. Now, don't let your coffee get too cold." He says, changing the subject.**

**It's Bellas favorite flavor, mocha.**

**It feels nice and warm going down.**

**She continues to un-pack, and while putting away her toiletries, she suddenly becomes dizzy.**

**She chalks it up to jet lag, and continues to unpack.**

**Her eyes get so heavy, she can barely keep them open.**

**She lies on the bed to rest a minute.**

**Everything goes black, as she drifts into unconscienceness.**

**He walks in and picks her up, and slings her over his shoulder.**

**He decends the steps into the dark room, lying her down.**

**He binds her arms and legs to the table and smiles.**

**Everything is finally falling into place.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Alice is finding it hard to open her eyes, it's as if they are made of lead.**

**She knows something isn't right, but she's so groggy.**

**Once she starts to come out of the haze, she can see she is tied to a chair, in a room with carpeted walls.**

**The last thing she remembers is that she and Emmett were having a glass of tea, before heading to the airport to pick up Bella.**

**Now she's bound in a strange room, not sure what's going on.**

**Panic sets in as she realizes that she can't move her hands.**

**She screams for help, and prays that someone hears.**

**Jasper grows more and more anxious with each passing minute.**

**Something isn't right, and he can feel it.**

**He's tried to call Alice several times and only gotten voice mail.**

**He even tried to call Bella, to no avail.**

**He has a deep need to see Alice and make sure that she's alright.**

**When they last spoke he could tell in her voice that thing's weren't right.**

**She never came right out and said anything about Emmett, but Jasper knows her well enough to know when something is wrong.**

**He pulls up to her house and rings the bell, praying she answers the door.**

**When there is no answer, he walks to the back of the house and looks through the windows.**

**The house is empty, and his heart drops.**

**The only other place she could be is Emmetts.**

**Everyone knows that Emmett is the body guard to Edward Cullen, so thats where he heads.**

**He pushes the accelerator to the floor, and hopes like hell he can get past the guard shack.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Edward is teeming with excitement as the seatbelt like comes on in the plane.**

**He can't wait to surprise Bella with his news to move to Alabama permanantly.**

**He had tried to call Emmett to meet him at the airport, but he didn't answer.**

**Oh well, he didn't care.**

**He will take a cab if he has to.**

**Nothing was going to stop him from telling her.**

**He still has a few months left on the movie, but after that, he is done with Hollywood and that lifestyle.**

**He can't wait to have a more simple life with Bella.**

**The plane touches down, and Edward dial Emmett again.**

**It goes straight to voice mail.**

**The gun feels heavy and smooth in his grip, as he inserts the clip.**

**He keeps telling himself that this will all be over soon. It won't be long now and he will have peace in his mind, once again.**

**Just two shots thats all.**

**One for Alice and one for Bella, then it's done.**

**He has his alibi firm in place, and once the bodies are disposed of, he and Ed can continue their lives.**

**He knows that Ed will greave for awhile, but he can help him get through the loss.**

**He's already written the note from Bell, explaning her departure.**

**It's a foolproof plan.**

**He does feel a bit bad about having to kill Alice.**

**He has grown to like her, and she was great in bed.**

**"oh well, life takes sacrifices sometimes.", he thinks as he walks into the basement room.**

**Jasper sits at the entrance to edwards neighborhood, trying to convince the guard that he's an invited guest of Mr. Cullens.**

**The guard's not having it, and refuses to let him pass.**

**Angrily Jasper spins out of the neighborhood, and works to figure out another way to get to Alice.**

**Alice screams until her throat is raw, and she soon realizes that no one can hear her.**

**She starts to think back over the last few weeks.**

**What could have happened to cause this?**

**Who would do this to her?**

**All the sudden she hears a beeping in her right ear.**

**It's her bluetooth.**

**She sees the glow of her phone thrown in the corner, and realizes that whoever had drugged her, must not have seen the device, hidden by her hair.**

**She bends her neck to her shoulder as far as she can and manages to click the button.**

**"Hello, hello?" she says.**

**The connection is horrible there in the basement, but she hears through the static Jaspers voice. "Alice? Can you hear me? The connection is bad, I just had to make sure you are alright. I've just had this feeling of foreboding all day, and had to call."**

**Alice only hears a few words, but screams out, "Jasper, please help me! I'm tied up and not sure where I am. Please help me!"**

**The line goes dead and she cries out, not knowing if her message was even heard.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Edward runs into the house calling out for Bella.**

**He soon realizes that she's not there.**

**Once again, he tries to call Emmett, and still no answer.**

**He runs up the stairs two at a time, and goes into the bedroom.**

**No Bella here either.**

**As he turns to go he notices an envelope on the bed with his name on it.**

**He sits on the bed and opens the envelope with a sense of dread.**

_**Dearest Edward,**_

_**I can't face you, so I had to leave this note. Our time together has been like a dream for me, but after coming to L.A. I realize that we could never last. Your life is too different from mine, and so I've decided to end this before we get any more involved. Thank you for your generosity and love, I will never forget you. Please don't try to find me, I don't want to be found.**_

_**Good-bye,**_

_**Bella**_

**Edward reads the letter twice, than stares ahead in shock.**

**"How could she do this to us?" He thinks.**

**He doesn't know what to do, so he simply hangs his head, as tears roll down his face.**

**"Damn it! Edward Cullen would have to pick the mansion on a cliff", Jasper thinks as he climbs the rocky hillside.**

**The only words he heard from Alice were, "help" and "tied up".**

**He knew then that his instincts had been right.**

**She was in trouble.**

**He had parked a half mile from the neighborhood, and walked through the woods to the back of Edwards house.**

**His leg is bleeding from the jagged rocks, but he hardly notices.**

**All he can think about is getting to Alice.**

**The gun in his waistband digs into his skin, and he hopes like hell he doesn't have to use it.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Emmett opens the door and see's Alice's tear stained face.**

**Her wrists are bleeding from the struggle against the tape.**

**He starts to feel kind of sorry for her, then remembers what needs to be done.**

**He walks to her and she lets out a sigh of relief, "Oh Emmett, thank God! Hurry and untie me, so we can get out of here."**

**He pulls out the gun.**

**"What's going on?" She asks him**

**"Alice, I'm sorry, but I have no choice. I have to kill you." He says**

**She looks into his eyes and the man she knew is gone.**

**In his place is an insane maniac, that wants to kill her.**

**"Please Emmett, don't do this. We can work through this. Nothing is that bad, I still love you." She pleads**

**He laughs a cold, hard laugh and says, "This has nothing to do with you at all, or us for that matter. Sure you're a nice girl, and a great lay, but this is about me, and Ed. You see, he's the only person in my life that's never let me down, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some dumb bitch take that away from me."**

**He puts the muzzle of the gun to her temple as Alice closes her eyes and thinks of Jasper.**

**She imagines his lips on hers, his hands on her body, a smile crosses her lips as the shot fires.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bella opens her eyes and hears a gun shot.**

**Her arms and legs are bound, and she's lying on the table of she and Edwards special room.**

**Confused at first, then it all comes rushing to her.**

**Emmett must have drugged her coffee, and now he plans to do terrible things to her.**

**She screams out.**

**Alice screams and realizes the shot wasn't from Emmetts gun, but someone else.**

**The shot has grazed Emmetts side, and he turns around to see Jasper in the doorway, a gun leveled at his head.**

**In a flash Emmett rushes Jasper, and tackles him to the ground.**

**Jasper gets in a jab to Emmetts jaw, and in that split second, manages to roll him over, and gets the upper hand.**

**Jasper starts punching wildly at Emmetts face, blood gushing from his now soft nose.**

**But Emmett is strong and manages to get his hands around Jaspers neck, squeezing with all his might.**

**Alice screams in fear, not able to see what is happening behind her.**

**Jasper vision begins to fade as his airway is cut off by Emmetts massive hands, and before he can manage to get free, he blacks out.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Emmett grabs Alice by the hair and pulls her head back as far as it will go, and levels the gun to the top of her head.**

**For the second time that day, Alice feels her life is about to end.**

**Edward aimlessly roams the house, not sure what to do, now that Bella is gone.**

**He sees her prescence at every turn.**

**It suddenly occurs to him, that all of her things are still in the house, as well has the kids.**

**Sasha's I-pod is till lying on the dining room table, and all of the personal pictures are still sitting around.**

**He knows Bella, and she would never leave these things behind.**

**He feels as if something is terrribly wrong here, and starts searching the house for answers.**

**Emmett is tackled from behind and falls to the floor, one of his guns flies across the floor.**

**Realizing that Jasper has the upper hand and he could be in trouble, Emmett runs from the room.**

**Alice looks up to see the tangle of Jaspers hair, and she cries out.**

**He quickly unties her hands and feet.**

**She jumps into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.**

**He strokes her hair and says, "Alice, you're alright now. I'm here, and I love you. I promise I will never leave you again. I want you to stay right here while I go and call the police, before Emmett gets too far. I'll be back for you I promise."**

**And with that, Jasper runs from the room.**

**As Edward steps on the last tread he hears a muffled cry.**

**His first thought is that perhaps Emmett and Alice are having a good time.**

**That would explain why he hasn't been able to reach him.**

**He hears another cry, this time lounder and realizes that it sounds alot like Bella.**

**He starts down the dark hall, open doors as he goes.**

**He opens the last door, and sees Bella strapped to the table, and Emmett standing beside, with a gun to Bellas head.**

**"What the hell's going on here Emmett?" He asks cautiously.**

**"I'm doing the only thing I can to have some peace. Because of this bitch, I can't sleep, eat, or think straight. The nightmares didn't come back until she came along, and the only way to end them, is to end her."**

**Edward starts slowly walking toward Emmett, "Man, don't do this. You know how much I love her, but I love you too, like a brother. We've been like brothers forever, but you know I'm not going to let you hurt my girl."**

**Emmett turns the gun toward Edward and says, "You love me like a brother huh? Then why in hell would you let some piece of ass come between us? She's nothing Edward, nothing! The only way to get rid of the nightmares, is to kill her. You and I can resolve our issues later."**

**"I promise you Emmett, if you lay one hand on her, you will have to kill me too, because there is no way in hell I'm leaving here without her."**

**"So be it bro", and he shoots Edward square in the chest.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bella lets out a blood curdling scream, as Jasper runs through the door.**

**Emmett gets off another shot and hits Jasper in the arm.**

**He falls to the floor.**

**Emmett turns to Bella and puts the gun to her face.**

**The shot rings out as blood splatters all over the wall, floor and table.**

**Alice stands in the door way shaking violently.**

**She has the dropped gun in her hands.**

**Her mind can't wrap around the fact that she has just blown a hole in her boyfriend.**

**Bella looks into Alice's eyes and gives her a silent thank you.**

**The lights from the rescue vehicles cast an eerie shadow over their faces. Bella looks on, as Emmett is rolled out ot the waiting ambulance, with deep sadness and relief.**

**He's still alive, but barely.**

**Alice's shot had sunk deep into his torso.**

**Alice looks pale and shakes uncontrolably, even wrapped in the blanket.**

**Jasper's arm is holding her tight.**

**His injury is only a surface wound, and he will heal.**

**Edward sits on the stairs and looks out into the night.**

**The bullet from Emmett went straight through, and missed his vital organs.**

**A few days in the hospital, and he will recover.**

**Bella looks up and finds Edward.**

**He looks deep into her eyes, and beyond the intense pain in them, she sees love.**

**A deep, strong love.**

**As he gives her his small crooked grin, she knows deep inside that all will be alright.**

**EPILOGUE:**

**The wedding was absloutely beautiful, and Alice was beaming as she took Jaspers hand to say their vows.**

**All of their friends were there, and eventhough they were all still trying to get over the ordeal with Emmett, they let it go for a few hours.**

**Edward holds Bella's hand and leans over to whisper in her ear, "I can't wait until that is us standing up there taking our vows."**

**Bella looks into his eyes and replies, "Soon baby, real soon."**

**THE END**

**Authors note: I just want to say thank you to all of you that read and reviewed my story. I hope you enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing it. If I can get the creative juices flowing again, I might write another one. Would love any suggestions. Maybe one for the Jacob fans out there? Thanks again,**

**Rhonda**


End file.
